Nuestras clases secretas
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku Hatsune quien es una tipica estudiante con problemas amorosos , recibe una opcion de ayuda por parte de Len Kagamine, un mujeriego en el tema que le molesta a Miku; ¿Pero que tan lejos llegara a darle una mano? LEMMON
1. Y asi fue como todo comenzo

Oh hola, es un placer conocerlos ; soy Miku Hatsune, tengo 19 años y ultimamente estoy teniendo uno que otro problema , en mi relacion , bueno algo asi ; mi novio se llama Kaito Shion , es un gran tipo, bueno solo llevamos unos meses y creo que algo esta mal pues soy mayor de edad y a lo que hemos llegado es solo a besarnos , no se si eso esta bien o esta mal; pero creo que las parejas de nuestra edad ya han llegado a hacerlo , soy la unica virgen en mi academia asi que de alguna forma me siento mal respecto eso, supongo que soy virgen porque no soy el tipo de chica que se divierte haciendo otro tipo de cosas , mis amigas son : Meiko (es una experta en el tema),Rin y Luka ; todas ellas ya lo han hecho y hacen ponerme nerviosa cuando hablamos respecto al tema, ella me aconsejan pero sus consejos son...¿Como decirlo?...Demasiado explicito...Pero en fin, debo olvidar ciertos temas que no deberian de tener mucha importancia ¿O si?. Una de mis mejores amigos llamado Len Kagamine (hermano de Rin pero no viven juntos) lo conoci desde muy pequeña y el sabe al respecto , no se porque frunce el ceño cuando me pongo a hablar de Kaito , pero en fin le tengo mucha confianza , tambien somos amigos de biblioteca , el es un mujeriego , creo que desde que sus padres se separaron pero lamentablemente me cambiaron de escuela a una mas lejos asi que ya no le veia, ultimamente me he enterado que el ha tenido relaciones con todas las chicas de la escuela(incluyendo a mis amigas) ; asi que por el momento he tratado de ignorarlo , el siempre actuando tan inocente como si no supiera del tema y asintiendo todo lo que he dicho , ahora lo peor es que se que tipo de persona es , y sabe mi problema de ser virgen , bueno ademas de ese problema no se nada respecto a "hacerlo" asi que de seguro se ha estado burlando para sus adentros...Ese maldito bastardo...Pero esta vez tengo que quedarme en la biblioteca ya que tengo examenes y el club se ha reunido para estudiar , ellos siempre llegan mas tarde que yo, ya que a mi me gusta adelantarme pues no tengo mucho tiempo asi que solo uso el pase del club para tener acceso libre y estudiar todo lo yo quiera ya que eso hace que despeje la mente...En fin, cuando estaba leyendo escuche una voz muy conocida

-"Hola Miku"-dijo un rubio con la mejillas carmesi y el cabello despeinado mientras se sentaba al lado de la aguamarina

-"Oh eres tu"-dijo ella y luego vio el actual estado de Len y dio un suspiro -"No puedo creer como te atreves a dar la cara despues de hacerlo"-comento ella para luego seguir leyendo

-"¿Sigues molesta porque no te lo dije cierto?"-pregunto el poniendo carita de cachorro

-"Esa estupida cara no creo que solucione esto"-dijo la aguamarina mientras se daba media vuelta dandole la espalda

-"¿Asi de molesta estas?"-dijo Len haciendo puchero con la expresion -"Solo tienes envidia de que yo no era virgen como tu pensabas"

-"No estoy molesta por eso"-exclamo ella enfadada -"Si no porque me has estado escuchando , y te has estado burlando a tus adentros"-murmuro ella con la voz apagada

-"Claro que no he hecho eso"-dijo el rubio para luego tomarla del menton -"Somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?"-dijo el dandole una mirada directa-"Hablando de eso...¿Que tal te va?"

-"P..Pues...S..Sigo igual..."-murmuro ella algo nerviosa mientras se apoyaba en sus dos manos

-"Mmm...¿Como asi?"-pregunto el con curiosidad acercandose mas a ella

-"Ah..E...Es que...Kaito no entiende las indirectas..."-murmuro ella dando un gran suspiro

-"Oh..Mal por ti"-dijo Len con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-"No se porque pero no puedo evitar verte feliz"-dijo ella ante la reaccion del rubio

-"Claro que no , estoy muy triste por ti"-dijo Len aun sonriendo hasta que parece que sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento

-"¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?"-pregunto la aguamarina algo preocupada

-"N..No es nada es solo que una idea se me cruzo por la mente...Dudo que algo asi suceda"-dijo Len nerviosamente

-"¿Una idea? ¿Sobre que?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa

-"Una forma de como poder ayudarte"-murmuro el mientras daba una mirada directa

-"¡Dime dime! ¡Haria cualquier cosas para poder hacer que yo y Kaito lo hagamos y quitarme ya esta estupida virginidad!"-exclamo Miku muy emocionada

-"Mm..Ya veo...¿Que le ves de especial?"-pregunto el rubio de mal humor

-"Pues es un gran tipo...Ademas ¿Porque la pregunta?"-dijo ella seriamente

-"Por nada..."-respondio el rodando los ojos hacia otro lado -"Bueno en fin te digo la idea...¿Que tan lejos llegarias por hacerlo con...ese tipo?"-pregunto Len

-"¿C..Como que tan lejos?"-decia ella muy confundida

-"Me refiero a que...Puedo darte unas clases...De como hacerlo ya que eres muy inexperta en ese tema"-comento Len seriamente

-"C..¿¡Clases!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada debido a la propuesta -"P..¿Pero eso no seria tomado como ser..infiel?"-pregunto la aguamarina

-"Creo que no, ya que no seria nada serio"-dijo el mientras la convencia

-"P..Pero..Aun asi..."-seguia indecisa Miku

-"...Piensa que esto sera para el"-dijo Len de malhumor pero terminando de convencerla

-"B..Bien lo hare"-dijo ella mirandolo decididamente -"Pero no le diremos a nadie"

-"Claro que no"-acepto Len con una sonrisa en su rostro -"Ven a mi casa esta tarde te mostrare como se debe empezar"-dijo el para luego levantarse y acariciar la cabeza de ella y luego irse

-_"..¿En que me he metido?"_-pensaba la aguamarina sentada mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos

* * *

Bueno como hoy tenia que ir a la casa de Len , para empezar las clases , pues me di un baño y luego me vesti con una camiseta blanca y una falda negra; estaba muy nerviosa por eso ya que no se que tipo de "clase" va a darme Len , ademas que seria la primera vez que conozco su lado mujeriego, yo que pensaba que no era la unica virgen, que Len tambien era. pero veo que me equivoque y me equivoque por mucho pues resulto siendo un mujeriego, creo que se nota mucho que no podria describir la personalidad de una persona ya que seria todo lo contrario , ademas que hoy en la biblioteca lo habia hecho , por el amor de dios ¿Acaso siempre lo ha hecho en la escuela? , quizas como me entere de que era mujeriego ya no le importaban las apariencias pero ¿Porque las mantenia conmigo?. Pero bueno tratare de llegar un poco tarde por si lo encuentro en "accion" o algo parecido con alguien mas. Espere media hora y luego decidi ir a su casa, media hora es suficiente tiempo para el para "hacerlo".En fin fui con mis dos tipicas colitas gemelas, toque la puerta con un poco de torpeza segun yo pues estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar en ese lugar, pero no iba a salir ni una palabra de mi boca respecto a lo que suceda ahi adentro , como sea cuando se abrio la puerta...

-"Miku, me tenias algo preocupado"-dijo el rubio sin camisa quien abria la puerta

-"A..Ah lo siento pense que tal vez estabas en algo con una chica y me demore a proposito"-dijo ella conuna sonrisa nerviosa

-"Oh...Que considerada"-dijo el riendose -"Ven pasa"-dijo el rubio quien le hacia pasar a Miku a quien cada paso le pesaba mas que el anterior

Una vez ya adentro...

-"B..Bueno...¿Q..Que me vas a enseñar hoy?"-pregunto ella muy nerviosa sentada en un sofa

-"Pues...Te voy a enseñar como besar"-dijo el haciendo sonrojar a la aguamarina

-"P...Pero que dices..Y..Yo si he besado a Kaito y creo que lo hago bien"-dijo ella

-"N..No..No esa clase de beso"-dijo el para luego abalanzarse sobre Miku y empezar a besarla de sorpresa, empezo lamiendo el labio inferior de ella haciendola sonrojar , Miku entendio la señal de que Len queria que ella abriera la boca aunque no entendia porque pero aun asi lo hizo, Len metio su lengua bruscamente haciendole dar un gemido sordo, el se limito a seguir moviendo juguetonamente su lengua y Miku tratando de seguirle aunque no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, el la presionaba de la cintura para intensificar el beso mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello de el con su brazos intentando seguirle el paso , luego Len dejo de ir lento , bueno segun el eso era lento, y empezo a ir a su ritmo moviendo aun mas rapido la lengua haciendo que la aguamarina jadee cada vez mas y luego queria parar pero Len no le permitio , le dejo de besar por un momento para sostener bien los brazos de ella y volver a besarla haciendola dar un gemido ahogado , luego empezo a bajar por su cuello y dandole unos cuantos mordiscos y lamerlo haciendo que ella se estremezca para luego volver a besarla dando un gemido sordo , empezo a morder la oreja de ella haciendola sonrojar mas, hasta que Miku le dio un fuerte empujon haciendole retroceder...

-"L...Len"-decia ella jadeante mientras un poco de saliva cai de su boca en forma de hilo

-"...Lo siento no se que paso"-dijo el mientras trataba de acercarse a ella pero esta retrocedio mas

-"C..Creo que es todo por hoy"-dijo ella muy nerviosa asi que se paro y se dirigio hacia la puerta

-"Quedate"-dijo Len quien habia encerrado a Miku contra la pared antes de abra la puerta

-"L...Len tengo que irme..."-murmuraba la aguamarina sonrojada por el raro comportamiento de el

-"...Esta bien"-dijo el para darle un calido pero corto beso tomandola del menton dejandola a ella muy confundida y finalmente yendose a casa.

* * *

_"¿Pero que demonios le sucede a Len?"_-pensaba la aguamarina mientras se tocaba los labios , al llegar a casa lo unico que ella hizo fue dormir profundamente tratando de olvidar lo que paso ahi

* * *

**Lemmon mas adelante XD!**

**reviews *O*!**


	2. Deseos ocultos

No pude dormir nada en la noche , debido a lo que hizo Len ayer ; El...El me beso...Y ademas que lo hizo a la fuerza , ¿Que le paso? . Realmente me fue irreconocible en ese momento, no se porque pero sus ojos se veian distintos , lleno de otros sentimientos de los que normalmente esta , hoy es feriado ; no se si ir a la casa de Len para continuar con mis clases , ya que creo que he mejorado en eso asi que cuando Kaito querra besarme lo hare de la forma que me enseño Len. Pero no estoy muy segura de lo que deba hacer ,estoy en mi cama echada y abrazando traumadamente mi almohada como si algo grave hubiese pasao y es muy cierto, ademas que el me ha dejado unos cuandos moretones en el cuello por haberlo mordido tan bruscamente. No tengo la menor idea de que deberia hacer con el , creo que no debo continuar con esto o si no quizas alguien se vaya a enterar y le diga a Kaito pero aun asi quiero hacer esto por el y nuestra relacion , quiero que nuestra relacion progrese de alguna manera sin importar que , Kaito me gusta mucho, el vendria a ser mi primer amor y mi primer novio ; por eso es que soy tan tonta en estas cosas , no he tenido muchas relaciones por eso que no se nada al respecto , igual que Kaito , el es tan ingenuo como yo, pero cuando me vuelva una experta en el tema le tendre que enseñar todo a el aunque se ponga rojo como tomate, estoy muy segura de que sera muy divertido verlo asi y diciendole que es lo que debe hacer Ja ja ja ja . Me pregunto si Len se encuentra en una situacion de diversion como la mia ...Por supuesto que no , a el no le gusto asi que no seria lo mismo , lo de ayer seguro fue para transmitirme confianza ...Aunque no puedo estar muy segura de eso... Ya que juraria que Lenme vio un algo de...¿Lujuria?...Pero como sea no puedo quedarme en la cama como una holgazana por todo el dia , debo levantarme asi que que de mala gana lo hice , peine mi cabello y como siempre me puse una falda pero de color blanca y una blusa celeste , que combinaban perfectamente. Me mire ante el espejo y luego vi mi cuello , como estaba mordisqueado y con unos pequeños moretones , y se notaba un poco la formaba del diente de Len ; solte un suspiro ante eso como conformandome , supongo que no ire hoy dado a lo que ha pasado...Y prefiero no hacerlo , estaria mal seguir con eso si vuelve a agarrarme de las manos y dejandome desprotegida , lo que paso ayer fue algo que no creo que olvidare facilmente...Por unos cuantos años...Bueno en fin , decidi ver television aunque realmente solo lo hacia por el bullicio que hacia para no sentirme sola , ya que la mayoria de lo que estaba haciendo era prestarle atencion a mis pensamientos y a mi imaginacion; pero de pronto sono el timbre haciendome perder mi concentracion. Me levante preguntandome quien podria ser y abri la puerta y no era ni mas ni menos que Len Kagamine

-"M..Miku.."-dijo Len en forma de saludo pero la aguamarina estaba muy sorprendida que el hubiese venido a la casa de ella despues de lo que paso -"N..Ne..sobre lo de ayer.."-decia el mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello

-"¿Ayer?¿Paso algo?"-dijo Miku nerviosa tratando de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado a lo cual el rubio fruncio el ceño -"B..Bien gracias por venir , vuelve otro dia.."-decia la aguamarina tratando de evitarlo e intentado cerrar la puerta pero luego Len evito que la puerta se cerrara poniendo su pie velozmente y haciendo un sonido sordo al choque de la puerta con el -"L..¡Len! ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto ella muy preocupada debido al acto de el abriendo ella la puerta para ver si se encontraba bien

-"Miku no estes enojada por lo de ayer"-dijo Len mientras entraba sin permiso a la casa de Miku haciendo a Miku retroceder lo suficiente como para que el pueda cerrar la puerta y ya este dentro de la casa y claro que la cerro con seguro -"Lo de ayer...Realmente no puedo explicarlo pero aun asi...Quisiera que me disculpes"-dijo el cabizbaja

-"L..Len...Esta bien no sucede nada , lo de ayer ya paso"-dijo la aguamarina sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de el dandole animos pero solo hizo que a el rubio le latiera mas rapido el corazon y se sonrojara

-"M..Miku..¿Aun quieres continuar con las clases cierto?"-pregunto el seriamente a la aguamarina

-"Si"-contesto ella sonriendo alegrando a Len inconsciente-"Haria cualquier cosa por Kaito"-dijo ella algo sonrojada a lo cual simplemente Len rompio su sonrisa a un ceño fruncido

-"Bien como sea te dare tu siguiente clase"-dijo Len algo molesto pero dando un suspiro por lo que iba a hacer -"Miku hagamos tu clase en tu habitacion"

-"D..De acuerdo"-respondio la aguamarina muy sonrojada mientras lo llevaba a su habitacion -"Aqui es"-dijo ella mientras abria la puerta y lo hacia pasar al igual que ella y puso seguro a la puerta por cualquier cosa

-"Bueno Miku...Primero tengo que explicarte muchas cosas como para que sirven las pastillas blancas que muchas mujeres usan para no quedar embarazadas o tal vez la otra opcion que los hombres usan para evitar embarazar a una mujer"-dijo Len con algo de incomodidad y al ver la expresion de inocente y confundida de Miku dio un gran suspiro-"Soy de lo peor..."-murmuro el

Y despues de explicarle a Miku cada cosa con detalle

-"Y asi es como nacen los bebes"-dijo Len quien ya habia terminado de explicar TODO a Miku

-"Y..Y..ya veo..."-dijo ella con una expresion traumada y la piel muy fria

-"Bueno ahora de hagamos tu siguiente clase , esta clase ser de como podras satisfacer a...Ese tipo"-dijo Len recordando que todo lo que hacia Miku era solo por Kaito , no por el

-"S..¿Satisfacerlo? ¿Como?"-pregunto ella muy intrigada y no pudiendo evitar poner una expresion totalmente inocente

-P..Pues m...Me refiero a esto..."-murmuraba Len quien se sentia muy culpable por lo que iba a hacer , luego se quito la correa que llevaba quedandose en boxers

-"L..¡Len!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada tapandose los ojos

-"M..Miku...Y..ya te explique que usan los hombres para embarazar a las mujeres y bueno una forma de satisfacer a ese tipo seria lamiendo y besando esa zona del cuerpo"-dijo Len muy nervioso por lo que decia

-"L..¡¿Lamiendo y besando!"-grito ella muy sorprendida por lo que le decia el rubio

-"Si lo se es algo nuevo para ti.."-dijo el rubio pero luego vio la expresion de preocupacion de Miku -"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres"-dijo Len dandole una calida sonrisa

-"N..No...T..Tengo que hacerlo.."-decia la aguamarina que se armaba de valor y dio un grito de guerra -"¡Tengo que lamer y besar esa cosa!"

-"...Ese grito de guerra es muy poco sexy pero bueno.."-dijo Len riendose por lo que dijo ella

-"..Q..¿Que se supone que haga primero?"-pregunto ella mirando los boxers de Len pensando en que cosa nueva hay ahi abajo

-"T..Tienes que tocarlo y hacer que se levante"-dijo Len muy sonrojado sintiendose totalmente culpable respecto a lo que le dice a Miku que haga

-"E..Esta bien..."-dijo Miku empezando a tocarlo suavemente , pero como vio que no sucedia nada fruncio el ceño y empezo a tocarlo mas rapido haciendo que el rubio se sonroje aun mas ; cuando vio que se levanto una sonrisa escapo de su rostro pensando que habia ganado ...Pero aun quedaba mucho mas

-"A..Ahora quitame los boxers"-dijo Len muy sonrojado y tratando de que ella no lo note

-"S...Si"-respondio ella con la voz nerviosa mientras lentamente le quitaba los boxers con los ojos cerrados pero cuando sabia que ya se los habia quitado sabia que tenia que abrir los ojos , cuando los abrio se quedo petrificada ya que nunca habia visto algo asi, nunca en su vida.

-"Y...Ya puedes lamerlo y besarlo"-dijo Len que raramente aunque se sintiese muy culpable por lo que hacia lo estaba disfrutando...Mas de lo que deberia hacerlo

-"D..De acuerdo..."-murmuro ella nerviosamente , quien timidamente agarro el miembro de Len con sus manos y metiendose a la boca oyendo un gruñido de parte del rubio y suponiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien asi que empezo a lamerlo lentamente ya que no sabia muy bien como hacerlo pero le resultaba muy incomodo asi que luego decidio besarlo pero era lo mismo , hasta que ella sola descubrio una forma mas rapida y sencilla de darle placer y era chupando , ella primero lo hizo despacio ya que queria ver si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escucho otro gruñido de parte de Len lo cual fue un "si" para ella y empezo a succionar mas y mas hasta que de pronto sintio como algo salia , algo caliente que entraba por su boca con fuerza ya que no paraba de salir , a ella lo unico que le quedo era tragarlo pues no tenia otra opcion y cuando miro por el lado de Len quien realmente lo estaba disfrutando

-"B..Buena chica..."-gruño Len con una sonrisita de satisfaccion en su rostro y luego se abalanzo sobre Miku

-"L..¿Len?"-murmuro ella muy confundida a lo que hacia el rubio

-"Te devolvere el favor..."-susurro Len sensualmente para luego mirarla con sus ojos lujuriosos

"L...Len ¿Que vas a hace.."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por la brusca entrada de la lengua de Len hacia la boca de ella haciendole dar un gemido ahogado, la aguamarina intento resistirse un poco contra la lengua de Len empujandolo con su lengua pero solo hacia que se intensifique mas el beso asi que decidio quitarle su boca de enfrente moviendo su cabeza mirando hacia arriba lo cual fue mala idea ya que Len quedo directamente al cuello de Miku empezando a morderlo y lamerlo como la vez pasada pero esta vez mordia con mas fuerza , queriendo dejar mas marcas en su Len viendo que la aguamarina seguia resistiendose la sujeto de las dos manos enredandola con las sabanas de la cama de Miku, y un poco de fuerza rompiendo todos los botones de la blusa celeste de Miku y ella no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto ya que estaba muy bien amarrada con las sabanas, entonces abrio el sosten de Miku rasgandolo un poco y con su mirada lujuriosa empezo a masajearlos mientras besaba a Miku haciendola jadear como nunca y gimiendo levemente , hasta que Len decidio que debia presiona el seño erecto haciendola gemir mas y lamiendo el otro, y entonces mientras lamia el pecho de Miku la otra mano de el inconscientemente bajo a la falda de la aguamarina y presionando sobre la ropa donde se encontraba debajo la cavidad femenina de la aguamarina a lo cual esta gimio el nombre de el -"Ahhh ¡Len!"- y eso hizo que Len la vea con mas lujuria que antes,haciendo que el empiece a desearla mas asi que rapidamente le quito la falda a la aguamarina y bajo la cabeza aunque Miku trato desesperadamente de cerrar las piernas pero Len metio un poco su dedo haciendola gemir y perder el control de su cuerpo , el aprovecho eso sin dudar y metio sus dos dedos dentro de ella disfrutando como gemia el nombre de el y como ella arqueaba la espalda de placer -"¡Len! Basta..."-gemia la aguamarina con los ojos algo lagrimosos debido al tacto de Len en su cavidad de ella , Len empezo a meter mas dedos haciendola gemir aun mas y tambien haciendola babear un poco , Len se rio de que expresion de inocencia ponia Miku cuando metia sus dedos dentro de ella , luego empezo a lamer los pliegues y metiendo su lengua muy dentro de ella provocando que ella gritara de placer , Len entonces con una mano la besaba y con la otra masajeaba el pecho de ella mientras estaba besandola fogosamente jadeando los dos , Len sintio como su miembro estaba deseoso y listo de querer entrar dentro de ella

-_"Maldicion tengo que calmarme"_-penso el rubio mientra evitaba que su miembro se acercara a la cavidad de Miku pero sin dejar de meter sus dedos dentro de ella una y otra vez simulando la penetracion que el en realidad anhelaba pero siendo algo decente y tomando en cuenta lo que ya estaba haciendo robarle su primera vez seria ya pasarse de la raya asi que para finalizar decidio meter los mas hondo a lo que llegaban sus dedos y dandole un tierno beso en el cuello finalizo con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Miku estaba exhausta asi que quedo profundamente dormida, mientras que Len se sentia mal por lo que hizo, no se arrepentia para nada , pero se sentia muy culpable de lo que habia hecho a Miku quien inocentemente solo queria aprender mas cosas para poder satisfacer a la persona que ama, el simplemente fruncio el ceño recordando que Miku tenia novio ; ya que no le agradaba la idea para nada,a el le gustaba Miku , desde muy pequeño el lo sabia , que aquel sentimiento era amor , pero no se atrevio a decirselo , es mas, el habia tenido una que otra relacion pero cuando volvio a encontrarse con Miku en un intento de llamar su atencion el empezo a hacer de playboy , aunque ella no estaba enterada y como su reputacion ya estaba formada y las chicas no dejaban de molestarlo el solo tenia que aceptar a los pedidos de sexo, pero el destino fue cruel con el , cuando el planeaba confesarse Miku le informo llena de felicidad que tenia novio antes de que el dijera alguna palabra, el simplemente sonrio falsamente , y asi ha sido desde esos ya tres meses aguantando sus incontrolables celos cuando los veia juntos,pero el realmente la amaba y la deseaba ; ademas era muy ironico para el que lo que el le esta enseñando a Miku , va a convertirse en un grato rato con Kaito , lo cual el no queria permitirlo , de ninguna manera va a dejar que eso pase , buscara una manera pero lo va a evitar. Pero en fin el miro a Miku quien dormia con una expresion muy inocente en su rostro , le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios y le susurro -"Te amo..."- Luego le desamarro las sabanas para que cuando despertase estuviese libre y de repente sono su celular -"¿Diga?

-"Ah Len soy yo estoy segura que me recuerdas , bueno queria saber si podiamos hacer algo para vernos ahora..Estoy en un hotel pensando en ti asi que..."-decia una voz de mujer quien hablaba por celular

Len solto una pequeña risita y dijo -"Estoy en algo mas importante que tu , ya deja de molestarme"-y luego le corto para quedarse viendo perdidamente la delicada silueta de Miku y sus perfectas curvas -"Dulces sueños"-murmuro el mientras jugaba con el cabello sedoso de la aguamarina


	3. Repentina sorpresa

Me desperte raramente cansada, como nunca lo habia estado ; me sentia aun soñolienta y con ganas de dormir y sin darme cuenta ya era el dia siguiente ; luego paso todo por mi mente, recordando la clase de hoy que me tocaba con Len y bueno en fin al recordarlo con tanta claridad me senti realmente impactada no sabiendo que hacer, no sabia si el estaba en casa o no , no tenia ahora si ni la mas minima idea de mirarlo enojada o simplemente evitar la mirada de el. Estoy desamparada y me siento una pesima persona, siento que estoy cometiendo infidelidad al hacer estas clases con Len y aun peor ahora despues de que Len me dio "placer" por asi decirlo pues si me dio placer aunque...Eso estuvo mal no entiendo porque lo hizo , ¿Ideas?. Como sea , simplemente en ese momento estaba deseando que todo lo que imaginaba sea una simple pesadilla , lentamente trate de no mirar pero esto era lo unico que probaba que lo que recordaba no era un simple sueño y en verdad paso, quite las sabanas de encima mio para ver si traia mi pijama de puerros que normalmente yo traigo siempre ya que es una regla para mi amar al puerro y hacerle nombre en cualquier momento; pero al ver mi cuerpo que estaba desnudo y con mordidas por sitios donde no quiero mencionar senti un escalofrio recorrerme la primero que hice fue ponerme ropa y luego me daba un baño, ya que si Len estaba por ahi no queria que me vea desnuda...Bueno , no otra vez. En fin al ponerme una blusa muy larga que me regalo Meiko pero quedaba como un corto vestido, lamentablemente era lo unico que tenia ya que la demas ropa estaba para lavar ,me fui al espejo tratando de peinarme ya que siempre cuando uno tiene algo parecido a relaciones con alguien, el cabello de la mujer se alborota de una formar unica ; y esa es una de las muchas cosas que me explico Len. Ademas estaba regañandome mentalmente como pude aceptar hacer estas clases con el ya que ahora lo primero que va a afectar va a ser a mi relacion con Kaito , y lo segundo va a ser mis calificaciones en la escuela; pues ese dia tenia que ir a clases pero me habia quedado dormida , ademas de que Len habia apagado mi alarma y no podria despertarme, supongo que lo hizo para molestarme. Y luego recorde que yo era la unica mujer que no se habia acostado con el, me puse a pensar tratando de contradecirme lo que se me cruzaba por la mente contra una amistad de ya hace mucho tiempo; preo al final gano mi imaginacion; segun yo Len solo quiere terminar su record de acostarse con todas las chicas de la escuela, y creo que yo era la unica que le un suspiro de alivio despues de pensar en eso , aunque no lo crean, ya que eso daba motivo a que Len hiciera lo que hizo , y ya no tenia que seguir buscando mas motivos pues ya no habia... ese momento me senti muy molesta con Len ya que queriendo acostarse conmigo y yo teniendo novio, pero bueno ya que hacerle al final todo fue mi culpa por darle la oportunidad de darme esas clases que el me daba , y ademas sabia que eso estaba incorrecto de alguna manera, yo solo queria hacerlo por Kaito , el es a quien amaba...Espera..¿Porque tengo que especificar que lo amo a el?. Ah...Cada dia estoy mas loca , como sea en este momento no tengo tiempo para tontear , me puse lo mas decente posible y sali de mi cuarto llena de confianza en que Len de seguro ya se habia ido a casa despues de lo que hizo , pero veo que me equivoque ya que encontre a alguien de cabellos rubios en la puerta...

-"Oh Miku buenos dias , compre las cosas para el almuerzo"-dijo Len sonriendo nerviosamente -"¿Dormistes bien?"

-"...Ah...Si.."-respondio la aguamarina con un poco de frialdad -"N..No tienes porque quedarte , ve a casa"-dijo ella evitando la mirada del rubio

-"..Mmm...Pero realmente me quiero quedar aqui contigo"-dijo el con una carita de cachorro como si pidiera perdon

-"E...Es que...L..Lo de ayer..."-murmuraba la aguamarina con la cabeza baja

-"Lo siento Miku "-murmuro Len mientras le daba una sonrisa triste

-"S...Solo dime porque lo hicistes..."-dijo ella con una mirada determinada

-"Ah...Pues..."-por un momento el rubio se quedo pensando -"Es que cuando hagas cosas con ese tipo , no te pareceran fuera de lo comun y no armaras un escandalo cuando lo haga"-dijo el rubio excusandose falsamente

-"Oh...Entiendo"-respondio la aguamarina la cual dio un suspiro de alivio -"Lamento haber pensado mal..."-murmuro ella

-"¿Haber pensado mal?"-pregunto Len muy confundido y intrigado por lo que dijo Miku

-"P..Pues si...P..Pense que te querias acostar conmigo para poder hacer un record en la escuela"-dijo ella haciendolo sonar algo muy tonto

-"Woah Miku me leiste la mente solo que por razones equivocadas"-dijo Len quien en realidad solo queria acostarse con Miku pero porque le amaba y queria hacerla suya y de nadie mas

-"¿Eh?"-pregunto ella muy confundida ya que no llego a oir lo que dijo el rubio

-"Nada , no dije nada"-dijo Len tratando de hacerla olvidar lo que dijo con tan solo su mirada directa

-"B..Bueno..."-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada por la directa mirada de el

-"Y bien Miku..."-dijo el rubio para luego abalanzarse sobre ella -"Sigamos con tus clases"-dijo el con una sonrisita que Miku no noto pero era algo pervertida

-"E...Esta bien...¿Que deberia seguir?"-pregunto ella algo intrigada por la siguiente clase

-"Perder la virginidad"-dijo Len buscando cualquier forma de robarle su primera vez

-"¡Ehhh!"-exclamo ella muy sorprendida por lo que le decia el rubio

-"C...Creo que es algo sorpresivo..."-murmuro Len quien luego empezo a sentirse culpable por lo que decia -"T..Tengo yo entendido que a los chicos no le gustan las mujeres virgenes"-dijo Len mientras la miraba con toda la honestidad posible ya que era cierto lo que el habia escuchado

-"P...Pero eso...N...No lo se..."-murmuraba la aguamarina muy confundida sobre le proponia el rubio

-"Miku...No te preocupes sere muy cuidadoso...Ademas yo..."-decia el rubio mientras enredaba sus dedos de la mano con los de Miku haciendo que los dos se sonrojen un poco

-"L...Len..."-iba a decir algo la aguamarina cuando de pronto sono la puerta -"Q..¿Quien sera?"-dijo la aguamarina muy confundida por la visita inesperada

-"Ve a ver"-dijo el rubio mientras se echaba a un costado

-"Bueno etto es..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras miraba por un agujerito de la puerta -"¡Es Kaito!-exclamo ella muy sorprendida y preocupada al ver al peliazul esperando afuera -"¡Len vete por la puerta trasera!"-grito ella mientras lo empujaba

-"Ya voy , ya voy"-murmuraba el de mala gana mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta pero la dejo junta ya que queria saber a que se debia la visita del peliazul

Y luego la aguamarina despues de pensar que el rubio ya se habia ido fue a abrir la puerta -"K..Kaito que sorpresa ¿Que haces aqui?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy nerviosa pero el peliazul no lo noto

-"Pasaba por aca y quise venir a visitarte Miku"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la tomaba del menton y le daba un corto beso en los labios -"Hoy has faltado a la escuela , por eso tambien estaba preocupado"-dijo el mirandola a los ojos

-"K..Kaito..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada por el acto del peliazul -"Ven pasa"-dijo ella mientras le abria la puerta y lo hacia pasar

-"Bueno Miku ¿Y que tal tu dia?"-pregunto el azul con curiosidad mientras que sin darse cuenta ni el ni ella que un rubio estaba detras de una pared escuchando todo

-"Ah , pues muy agotador por eso no fui a clases"-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente por la presencia del peliazul

-"Oh ya veo ; espero que este mejor"-dijo el sonriendo hacia la aguamarina haciendola sonrojar inconscientemente cosa que molesto al rubio quien veia todo de lejos

-"G..Gracias"-dijo la aguamarina con las mejillas de color rojo carmesi -"E..Eres muy bueno conmigo"-murmuro ella algo avergonzada

-"Ja ja ja"-se rio el peliazul -"Mas bien te lo debo..."-susurro el peliazul para luego darle un largo beso el cual la aguamarina correspondio enseguida pero molesto realmente al rubio; luego Kaito poco a poco se fue recostando sobre la aguamarina quien sin darse cuenta ya tenia al peliazul encima de el haciendola sonrojar mas aun , luego el peliazul empezo a lamer el labio inferior de la aguamarina , Miku reconocio al instante lo que seguia y abrio su boca , poniendo a prueba sus clases con Len ; Kaito empezo a presionar la cabeza de la aguamarina contra la suya mientras que ella le rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que el beso se intensifique y empezando a jadear los dos , la lengua de Kaito era tranquila y calmada , al parecer tratando de enseñarle los pasos a Miku , pero Miku ya habia aprendido bien sobre eso ya que Len le habia enseñado correctamente todos los pasos en las clases que habian tenido, pero en fin ella trato de acostumbrarse al paso de aun asi ella seguia comparando a Len con Kaito sin darse cuenta , su forma de besar, su aroma , la forma en que le rodeaba con los brazos , comparaba todo sobre ellos preguntandose porque el beso de Len le causaba mas pasion que el de Kaito quien era su novio desde ya hace antes que empezaran las clases pero decidio ignorar esos pensamientos. Luego la aguamarina y Kaito se separaron por un momento para poder respirar, Kaito empezo a morder la oreja y el cuello , aunque hacia que la aguamarina soltara un gemido sordo y babeara un poco , realmente no se podia comparar a la manera en que lo hacia Len por alguna razon la aguamarina no lo disfrutaba de la misma forma . Finalmente el le dio un ultimo y largo beso en los labios para luego sonreirle a la aguamarina

-"Eso fue algo nuevo"-dijo Kaito mientras le sonreia a ella haciendola sonrojar un poco

-"S...Si"-murmuro la aguamarina mientras respiraba agotadamente, luego el peliazul tuvo que irse y ella se despidio sonriente ; mientras que aquel rubio seguia mirando rencorosamente al peliazul , pero no hizo nada , solo se limito a irse en silencio ya que el al dia siguiente , seria la siguiente clase y...Le quitaria la virginidad a Miku


	4. Mala suerte

Oh la vida es tan maravillosa cuando la pasas con tu novio, ya no siento culpabilidad ni nada, aunque el beso de Kaito era algo insipido, no siempre es el mejor del mundo , lo importante es que es la persona que amas ademas Kaito ya tendra muchos años para practicar esa parte, claro que debe hacerlo conmigo ya que voy a ser una novia muy celosa. Pero en fin estoy muy feliz ya que por fin pude avanzar algo en mi relacion con el ,el es tan lindo y respetuoso intentado enseñarme como deberia ser ese beso ; creo que nunca debi tomar las clases con Len , pero en fin simplemente dejare que me quite mi estupida virginidad y ahi que termine todo , adios a las clases y eso ; aunque cuando besaba a Kaito no se porque empeze a compararlo con Len , quizas porque Len sea el primero que me ha besado de esa forma y lo estaba usando de referencia para ver que tal lo hacia Kaito, pero olvide completamente que Len era un mujeriego, asi que tenia mucha mas experiencia que otros chicos en hacer esas cosas , no es que mi corazon se acelerara con Len mas que con Kaito eso solo el hecho de que Len sabe besar muy bien y en fin , ya no tengo nada mas que decir, ah si esperen ¡Maldita virginidad este dia me despedire de ti! Muaajaja ¡Sali victoriosa! , bueno mas bien voy a salir victoriosa, claro que tengo un poco de miedo que Len me quite la virginidad bruscamente ya que dicen que es algo doloroso (eso me enseño Len), pero el es un gran amigo mio desde la infnacia a pesar de todo siempre estaba ahi para mi asi que no me molesta en nada que el se lleve mi virginidad...¿O deberia de molestarme? ; no claro que no , ay imaginacion mia como me molestas el dia , el sol brilla y los pajaros cantan asi que de seguro la pasare muy bien hoy . Esta vendria a ser mi ultima clase asi que despues de esto ya podre pasar todo el timpo del mundo con Kaito y avanazriamos en nuestra relacion justo como ayer. Aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa por alguna razon...Voy a hacerlo con Len...No es nada , simplemente es un favor entre amigos, para el no es nada ademas que con tantas mujeres se ha acostado que de seguro esto debe ser como decir el abecedario , o quizas algo aun mas facil que eso . Como sea hoy me levanto temprano ya que tengo que ir a la escuela , no fui ayer porque Len me dejo muy agotada y Kaito se preocupo por eso aunque claro que no supo el verdadero motivo , ahora tengo que ir o empezare a preocupar a mis amigas; asi que si o si debo ir a la ecuela. Como siempre me puse mi ropa o mejor dicho mi uniforme de la escuela , me dirigi a la escuela pero Len no estaba aunque el vaya siempre en el mismo camino mio , seguro se habra quedado dormido o algo por el estilo asi que fui a ver pasando por su casa , decidi desviarme a la casa de el para ver porque demoraba tanto ya que estabamos muy acostumbrados a ir y regresarnos juntos a la escuela; toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta , me di cuenta que la puerta estaba mal cerrada asi que la abri delicadamente y lo siguiente que vi fue una pelirrosado enncima de un rubio cubiertos por muchas sabanas...

-"Ahh...Len.."-gemia la pelirrosada con una expresion de placer mientras movia la cadera con el rubio sin percatarse que la puerta estaba abierta

-"...M..¡¿Miku!"-exclamo el rubio muy desconcertado por la visita de la aguamarina asi que rapidamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Luka para luego tratar de dar una explicacion a la aguamarina

- "Ehhh...L..¡Lo lamento estoy interrumpiendo...!"-grito la aguamarina avergonzadamientras se iba corriendo velozmente como si nunca hubiese pasado

-"Ah...¡Miku espera!"-grito Len para ver si habia respuesta pero no hubo, luego el rapidamente se puso pantalones y su camisa rapidamente aunque tenia la ropa mal puesta apenas termino de ponerse los zapatos fue corriendo tras ella, a conarle la verdadera historia de como terminaron asi ya que Luka habia tenido que llamar 20 veces para que acepte hacerlo una vez mas con ella.

* * *

Maldicion, siento que este si es un pesimo dia , no se porque pero de pronto siento que se me bajo la moral , quizas sea porque vi a mis mejores amigos haciendolo pero se que a Len le es un juego nada mas y no quiero que le ponga falsas esperanzas a Luka, otra seria que senti envidia de Luka ya que aunque sabia que no era virgen de alguna forma sentia que me lo restregaba en la cara aunque se que eso no es verdad ya que en ningun momento ella iba a saber que yo iba a ir a la casa de Len y abrir la puerta de esa manera. Que estupida soy abri la puerta en un momento muy especial para Luka, en fin seguro que Len debe estar haciendolo ahora con ella , y no encuentro razon pero de alguna forma inexplicable me siento muy molesta con el, me pregunto porque en este momento estoy de malhumor y enfadada con el , irritada , enojada , como sea al final es lo mismo; acaso sera porque Len es un amigo muy cercano mio y verlo en esa posicion me hace sentir mal al respecto de que me de clases el , maldicion que odiosa es mi vida. Y yo que pensaba que este dia iba a ser un dia muy alegre y divertido porque hoy tendria mi ultima clase con Len y perderia mi virginidad que ya me tiene maldita. Pero otro misterio del mundo es que ahora no quiero que Len ni siquiera me mire , ¿Como planeo que el me quite la virginidad sin dirigirme la mirada?...Pues ¡Sorpresa!...Tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo con Len aunque sea el final del mundo y no quiera morir virgen , de ninguna forma quiero tener relaciones con el aunque sea por perder mi virginidad, no quiero si quiera encontrarmelo por ahi. Cada vez que recuerdo eso , no puedo evitar sentirme irritada mas y mas , maldicion y solo esto me tenia que pasar a mi. En fin, debo olvidar esto de cualquier forma, tengo que ir a estudiar , pues hoy tendremos una practica y no quiero reprobar por supuesto esa...¡Demonios! Len estara ahi tambien , joder...No quiero verlo maldito mundo cruel , no se si es repugnancia lo que siento en este momento pero sobre todas las cosas es imposible que sean celos , el es solo un amigo, aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme muy enojada. Como sea fui a la biblioteca con el tiempo extra que nos dan para repasar y bien , saque todos lo libros que necesitaba y me sente en una mesa de las muchas que habia en la inmensa biblioteca, abri la primera pagina del libro pero aun no podia quitarme la escena de la mente , como odio no poder concentrarme. Me odio a mi misma por no saber que rayos es lo que sucede , solte un suspiro y fui por mas libros , pero no estaban los que yo deseaba en el librero, habia unos que eran mas avanzados que estaban en una esquina en una mesita a la cual me acerque para buscar lo que necesitaba ahora , apenas al acercarme senti como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura, me voltee sin dudarlo en ese mismo instante y luego encontrarme a un rubio sonriente despreocupadamente

-"Mikuuuu...Lo de hoy...por favor trata de olvidarlo..¿Puedes...?"-dijo un rubio como si hiciera puchero y con mirada de cachorro- "Ademas solo fue un juego para mi..."-dijo el para complementar -"_Tu eres algo real para mi , gomen Miku_chan"-_penso el rubio mientras apretaba mas fuerte el agarre de cintura

-"Ah...N..No te preocupes yo no me acuerdo de nada"-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy nerviosa

-"Bueno entonces..."-decia Len mientras la levantaba en sus brazos y la ponia sobre el escritorio

-"¿Len..?¿Que haces?"-pregunto ella muy confundida y sonrojada por la cercania del rostro de Len

-"¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas?...En fin hoy vas a perder la virginidad"-dijo el con una sonrisa ya que el siempre habia querido quitarle la virginidad a Miku

-"¡Eh!...E..Espera primero que todo aca no creo que sea buen lugar de hacerlo"-dijo la aguamarina quien no queria decirles las verdaderas razones a Len

-"Ohh...Eso no es ningun problema , la encargada no esta ; ahora quedate quieta "-dijo Len con una sonrisa muy despreocupada mientras le abria la blusa a Miku y le empezaba a besar haciendola jadear

-"N...Noo..."-gemia sordamente la aguamarina para luego darle un fuerte empujon al rubio y hacerlo retroceder

-"¿Miku? ¿Sucede algo malo?"-pregunto Len muy confundido por el comportamiento de esta

-"Y..Yo no...No quiero hacerlo Len..N..No contigo..."-dijo ella quien rapidamente se cerro la blusa o bueno , lo poco que Len le habia abierto y se fuer corriendo dirigiendose a clases

-"M...Miku..."-murmuro Len muy triste por las ultimas palabras de la aguamarina

* * *

Ahh rayos este dia va de mal en peor, despues de pasar eso con Len y decirle que no queria hacerlo no se porque pero no pude evitarme sentirme mal ya que yo siempre le habia comentado que quiero perder la virginidad y de seguro el lo iba a hacer como un favor pero cuando lo rechaze debe haber tomado ese gesto de generosidad como una burla o algo asi ahh ya no se que hacer ; ademas que luego a la hora de refrigerio desde lejos Len buscaba mi mirada pero estaba rodeado por muchas fangirls , yo solo ignore eso pues aun estaba algo irritada con el sin motivo alguno. Y lo peor es que luego me encontre con Luka , ella me miro muy avergonzada y se rio un poco, yo quise seguirle pero a escondidas di un suspiro de paciencia , en fin Luka dijo que olvide lo que vi,el mensaje era el mismo que me dio Len pero en otras palabras , yo solo asentia a lo que me decia pue spara mi no era una sorpresa que Len se acueste con ella , yo ya sabia muy bien que tipo de mujeriego y todo eso. Sono la siguiente campana que indicaba que nos ibamos de vuelta a estudiar para las clases , y asi de clase en clase , el tiempo paso volando, y ya era hora de regresar a casa ; por fin , pense yo , pero luego recorde que tenia que regresar por el mismo camino por donde se regresaba Len y me puse a maldecir en silencio ya que el de seguro esperaba eso para convencerme y terminar teniendo sexo los dos. Sin embargo, yo no quiero tener sexo con el en este dia , no puedo evitar sentirme super enfadada con el , pobre de el que tenga que aguantar pero aun asi estoy irritada , como sea ;no quiero tener ningun contacto con ese rubio desde que lo vi con Luka; pueden decirme rara o anormal pues yo tambien lo creo dado que desconozco mis ganas de querer verlo triste o algo asi y que yo este entrometida en eso; Ahhh demonios , ahora la gota que derramo el vaso , Kaito quiere acompañarme a casa , si Len dice o hace algo respecto a las clases que me daba juro que me tiro a un pozo, pues ahi si seria el peor dia de mi vida; en fin acepte nerviosamente sin que el notara algo extraño , y juraria que fue una larga caminata , hasta sentia como mi mente se ponia a contar los segundos de tortura; ya que yo iba caminando adelante con Kaito y hablabamos alegremente pero lamentablemente como Len ni se molesto en tomar otro camino el estaba detras de nosotros , sentia que todas mis conversaciones privadas con Kaito estaban siendo escuchadas por Len , demonios aun asi me alegro de tener a Kaito conmigo si no tendria mucho que discutir con Len y bueno en fin , por suerte Len ya tenia que regresarse a casa , no pude evitar querer darme la vuelta para ver cuando entraba a su casa sin que se percate Kaito, el me miro , Len me miro algo enfadado y triste, bueno eso es lo que pude notar en su mirada, luego abrio la puerta de su casa y entro . Finalmente llegue a casa con Kaito , el me dijo que iba a acompañarme a casa siempre que pueda , y yo solte un suspiro de alivio mentalmente ya que no tendria que charlar con Len ; pero Kaito aun no se iba parecia que aun queria algo...

-"¿Kaito? ¿Te sientes bien?"-dijo la aguamarina sonriendole tiernamente mientras le apretaba las mejillas

-"Miku..."-susurro el peliazul para luego empezar a besarla como la vez pasada haciendola jadear

-"K...Kaito..."-susurro ella el nombre de el para luego dar un gemido ahogado , luego el peliazul mientras la besaba entro a la casa y cerro la puerta , hizo que Miku se recostara sobre el sofa y siguio besandola apasionadamente,empezo a darle mordiscos por el cuello y luego le mordio la oreja haciendo que la aguamarina se sonroje aun mas, Kaito la beso mientras que las manos de el bajaban lentamente , y luego se posaron sobre la blusa de Miku , empezo a desabotonarla y sin dejar de besarla pero la aguamarina ya sabia muy bien que es lo que iba a seguir en ese momento asi que no se queje y se limito a disfrutar , Kaito abrio la blusa de ella sutilmente , luego le sonrio a la aguamarina para darle confinaza mientras le quitaba el sosten rosado que Miku se habia comprado y era nuevo , al quitarlo Kaito no dudo en lamer el pecho de ella haciendola gemir y pasaba sus manos enredandose por el cabello de el ; Miku seguia pensando en Len aunque realmente no queria hacerlo pero eso estaba haciendo, comparando las habilidades del uno del otro ; Kaito le dio un beso despertandola de sus pensamientos y correspondio enseguida,ella luego sintio como las manos de Kaito bajaban aun mas, metiendose debajo de las bragas de ella y apenas al llegar a la cavidad de ella presiono fuertemente haciendola gemir intensamente el nombre de el; sin darse cuenta que mientras gemia y apretaba el puño su mano choco con su celular que estaba en silencio pero le estaban llamando...Y la llamada no era de otro mas ni menos que el rubio

* * *

Y en alguna parte de Tokyo Japon, mas especificos en la casa de Len...

-"Kaito...Kaito...Ahh..."-escuchaba un rubio echado en su cama sin poder poner una expresion dado a que reconocia muy bien de quien era la voz y que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, este se mordio fuertemente el labio inferior -"K..Kai..¡Kaito!..."-y sin darse cuenta ,ya que estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba escuchando por el celular,empezo a sangrar el labio inferior de el por morderlo tanto de rabia -"¡Kai...too...!"-se escucho gemir fuertemente a Miku a lo cual el rubio puso una expresion llena de rabia y enojo y tiro su celular contra la pared haciendo que se haga mil pedacitos

-"..¡Mierda!"-grito Len mientras golpeaba la pared muy enfadado y haciendose un poco de daño en la muñeca pero a el no le importo, el recordaba una y otra vez los gemidos de Miku y se hacia imagenes mentales los cuales le hacian enojarse aun mas...Y sientiendo unos celos que le hacian tener la valentia de ser capaz de todo

_¿Que es lo que hara Len al respecto?_


	5. La personalidad posesiva de Len Kagamine

Ahh...Que sueño tenia , mire el reloj y me quede quieta completamente , al parecer ya habia terminado la ecuela , es que estoy muy alegre, yo y Kaito lo hicimos , o bueno no hacerlo si no me refiero hasta el punto donde habiamos llegado yo y Len. Pero en fin, ya no se si quiero darle mi virginidad a Len o no, ya que creo que ahora mi relacion con Kaito esta yendo mas rapido y pronto lleguemos a esa parte, maldicion aun asi cuando Kaito estaba conmigo no podia dejar de pensar en ese rubio desgraciado , ¿Porque lo insulto? no tengo motivo ni razon asi que solo tratare de evitar esa pregunta; aunque me siento muy culpable de lo de ayer ¡Oh! Ya se. Lo visitare luego para pedirle disculpas , tendre que prepararle algo ya que no puedo ir sin nada pues se veria mal. Me pregunto en donde estara Kaito...Ah , un papelito dice que se fue a clases y que hoy tenia recuperacion de examenes asi que no le espere. En fin, despues de una gran noche hay que hacer un gran desayuno, para levantar las energias y los animos. Hasta donde llegue con Kaito no fue mucho como mencione antes, o mejor dicho si no hubiera hecho esas cosas con Len no me pareceria poco, en fin ahora lo que me queda es perder la virginidad con Kaito, ya que de ninguna manera quiero que Len me toque con esa aun me siento enfadada , no se porque, que rabia es no saber que rayos le sucede a uno, como sea por el momento creo que deberia ser buena con el ya que se lo debo, debo prepararle algo..Mmm...que deberia hacer...Oh ya se , una torta de platano , a el le encanta el platano , no se que le ve , yo prefiero los negis y por mucho; pero mientrsa le guste a el y me disculpe por lo de ayer creo que estara bien y asi volveremos a ser amigos como antes ya que ya no tendremos las clases. Si ya lo decidi , no quiero que Len me quite la virginidad, no lo se, creo que si me gustaria, pero seria serle infiel a Kaito y eso estaria muy mal , ¿Espera , porque me gustaria? Oh..creo que estoy mas rara cada dia. Como sea me levante tranquilamente de la cama y con una sonrisa en mi rostro por la gran noche que sucedio antes, bueno me meti al baño a darme una ducha con agua tibia ya que Kaito fue muy amable dejandome el agua calentando porque el sabe que me gusta bañarme asi ¿Y a quien no?. Sali de la ducha y casi me resbalo, maldeci en ese momento pero ya que iba a hacer, me dirigi a mi habitacion, empeze a ponerme ropa de casa , una pequeño short y una camiseta , tenia todo listo para empezar a cocinarun deliciso postre a Len solo para que luego quiera repetir y termine acabandose la dirigi rapidamente a la cocina lista para preparar el suculento postre , fua una gran batalla , debo decir; no sabia como podre crear la masa , pero mis intelectos de buscar por la computadora dieron resultados gratos. Estaba muy agotada , pero valio la pena pero seguro que con esto logro compensar lo de ayer , y es mas , lo pondre de muy buen humor , quizas hasta se olvide de de eso, o de seguro ya lo olvido. Puede ser que se haya vuelto a acostar con Luka , oh mierda eso me hace enojarme un poco ; de seguro es porque la uso al igual que a todas las demas chicas pero bueno que voy a hacerle al pobre amor de las chicas del cual Len se burla...Creo que soy mejor amiga de la peor persona del mundo. Bueno no es mi problema. Al terminar el postre que le prepare a Len como disculpas, lo empaquete en una cajita y con un liston muy elegante , de su color favorito o sea amarillo, a el le encanta tanto ese color que hasta usa ese color en el barnis de sus uñas; al igual que Rin. Ahora que lo pienso conozco demasiado a Len ,supongo que eso se debe a que desde hace mucho el y yo somos amigos muy cercanos o mejores amigos , como prefieran llamarle , quizas hubiera evitado que se vuelva un mujeriego si no hubiera tenido un cambio de escuela y me hubieran separado de el por tantos años. Bueno, la cosa es que ya estamos de nuevo los dos juntos , que bueno que nuestra amistad no se rompio, aun asi...El ya no es el chico dulce que conocia...Ni del que me enamore. Si exacto, sorpresa ;o bueno creo que mas bien fue un flechazo , cuando eramos pequeños lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza fue que me gustaba, luego fui conociendolo mas , y me fue agradando mas, decidi quedarme como su amiga y dejar que ese amor simplemente sea pasajero, y asi lo fue, pues ahora me gusta Kaito , ya no Len...¿Cierto?...Ahhhh no deberia confundirme asi , pensarlo lo hace peor en muchas maneras diferentes. Despues de terminar de empaquetar la torta para Len, me cabie de ropa , a una blusa rosa y una falda negra , muy comodas por cierto. Me puse de buen humor mientras cantaba mi cancion favorita ; y luego sali de casa. Mientras iba en camino de la casa, mire mi celular por si habia ido Kaito, pero no habia ni una de el ; en realidad era de Len , me sorprendio un poco eso pero no le di importancia alguna y guarde mi celular. Luego me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que tenia que contarle a Len mientras comia su torta, de seguro el me va a preguntar de buena fe que tal me va con Kaito , aunque quizas frunza un poco el ceño ; pero en fin , tengo que contarle la buena noticia de que yo y Kaito lo hicimos , o mas bien no ese "hicimos", si no un hicimos diferente que no involucran para nada mi virginidad . Estoy muy segura de que el va a estar muy feliz con la noticia que le de, seguro me va a felicitar o algo. Mejor le digo la noticia apenas entre a la casa a el y nos pongamos a conversar , aunque me confundire un poco con el hicimos y el otro "hicimos" completo, o sea perdiendo la viriginidad , pero aun lamentablemente sigo con esa maldicion...Desgraciada virginidad que me hace poco atractiva a Kaito. Aunque el no ha tocado el tema de tener relaciones , pero aun asi creo que eso es lo que piensa ; sin embargo, dejare que el me quite la virginidad , al final ni tengo idea de porque tome aquellas clases con Len. Bueno al llegar a la casa de Len, toque la puerta y no hubo respuesta , pero si estaba en algo no queria interrumpir como la otra vez para luego pasar una gran verguenza , de pronto la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a un rubio que al parecer estaba muy despeinado y creo que habia faltado a clases ya que apenas calcule que el ya habia llegado a casa y pues deberia estar con su uniforme , se le veia muy soñoliento, bueno eso es todo lo que pude observar de el por los pocos segundos que el abrio la puerta...

-"M..Miku..."-murmuro Len con la voz apagado aunque el estaba algo sorprendido -"¿Que haces aqui?..Ademas faltastes a clase"-dijo Len a ella mientras le hacia pasar

-"T..Toma esto es para ti"-dijo algo nerviosa la aguamarina -"F...Falte porque...B..Bueno...L..Lo hice con Kaito..."-dijo muy sonrojada la aguamarina cuando veia que los ojos del rubio se perdian -"Ahh... espera no ese hicimos si no..."-trataba de explicarse la aguamarina para que Len no se confundiera pero este de pronto le abrazo lo cual ella tomo como unas felicitaciones o algo parecido-"Gracias"-dijo ella mientras le abrazaba en cambio el abrazo de el se iba haciendo mas y mas posesivo

-"Como...:"-murmuraba el rubio quien pensaba que la primera vez de Miku le habia sido robado mientras apretaba a Miku fuertemente con una mano mientras la otra empezaba a bajar muy cerca de la cavidad de ella empezando a presionar un poco haciendole que gima un poco -"¿Como pudistes hacerme eso?"- pregunto el muy molesto y triste a la vez , pero de pronto su mirada cambio a una llena de lujuria y deseos -"Entonces...No pasaria nada si te tomo ahora"-dijo el para luego empujar a Miku contra la cama

-"..L..¿Len?"-preguntaba muy confundida y no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas tomen un color carmesi , pero ella no podia hacer nada ya que ella se encontraba en una posicion de boca abajo contra la cama, entonces Len con una mano logro sostener las dos de ella poniendola en una posicion muy comoda para el para hacerlo en ese momento , la aguamarina estaba de rodilla sin poder soltarse por el fuerte agarre de el , ella no entendia nada , la actitud de el era completamente diferente aun si tenia su actitud de mujeriego , ella estaba algo atemorizada por el comportamiento de el mientras que este empezaba a morder el cuello de ella haciendo heridas profundas , y lamiendo su oreja mientras susurraba su nombre , y al hacer esto la aguamarina no podia evitar dar unos gemidos sordos -"Len..S..Sueltame ya..."-gemia ella tratando de que el entre en razon pero no le afectaba en nada , el solo ignoro lo ultimo y su mano que le sobraba empezo a pasearse por el pecho de ella apretandolo toscamente haciendo que ella gima un poco mas alto y luego de un jalo le quito la blusa por completo teniendo contacto con el pecho de ella completamente y empezando a masajearlo rapidamente mientras lo lamia sin soltar las manos de la aguamarina -"Bas..ta..."-gemia ella quien queria mirarlo a los ojos pero su posicion se lo impedia totalmente, luego el rubio empezo a bajar su mano aun mas llegando a la cavidad de ella , metiendo su mano por la debajo de la falda y entrando sus dedos dentro de ella haciendola gemir mas fuerte el nombre de el -"¡Len!"-pero no daba resultado , el ya habia tomado una decision, el iba a hacer a Miku suya esa noche. Los dedos de el entraban y salian bruscamente de la aguamarina quien habia perdido gran parte de control de su cuerpo por la fuerte friccion que le hacia Len lo cual el decidio que podia soltarlo ya que si ella quisiera escaparse o algo por el estilo el meteria mas profundo sus dedos para que se detenga en ese instante , cuando la solto la aguamarina no se movia , mas bien se apoyo en la cama con sus dos manos para tener equilibrio y buscar una oportunidad para irse , pero en ese momento no podia ya que su cuerpo sentia demasiado placer y no le respondia ademas que Len empezo a masajear el pecho de ella mientras metia sus dedos una y otra vez haciendo que ella gima mas y mas provocando que empieze a correrse un poco , el empezo a lamer sus dedos con mucho gusto mientras metia los otros bruscamente mientras que la aguamarina solo podia gemir y decir el nombre de el para que reaccione pero el no hacia caso. Asi que Len decidio meter su lengua velozmente dentro de ella lamiendo todo lo que habia al alcance de el y estirandola -"L..¡Len..No...!"-gemia ella quien habia empezado a babear un poco de placer y apretaba las sabanas con su puño . De un rato , Miku ya estaba muy agotada por la insaciabilidad de Len, ella ya queria que todo se detenga, no sabia como habia llegado a eso, sus ojos se pusieron un poco lacrimosos mientras pensaba en que le diria a Kaito , hasta que luego el rubio le dio un beso haciendo que su gemido se silenciaria y se vuelva un gemido rotundadamente sordo, sorprendiendola , aunque ella para nada trato de corresponder el beso , el metia su lengua como le complacia ya que viendo que la aguamarina se resistia decidio meter mas adentro sus dedos provocando que ella abriera la boca para soltar otro gemido ,la aguamarina estaba pensando que despues del beso ya era el final ; pero no era asi , de repente cuando sintio que Len quito sus dedos se siento aliviada, aunque muy agotada como para poder aprovechar la oportunidad de que no le estaban sujetando ni haciendole perder el control de su cuerpo para huir , cuando estaba recobrando fuerza de repente oyo una palabras de Len , para luego sintio algo doloroso y placentero dentro de ella lo cual le hizo babear mientras gemia muy fuerte

-"Tu ...Eres mia y de nadie mas.."-susurro el para luego entrar a ella sin aviso alguno, entrando demasiado brusco para la primera vez de ella casusandole un gran dolor y lastimandola aunque el pensaba que ella no era virgen y no sabia reconocerlas ya que el nunca habia tenido relaciones con una virgen , la aguamarina empezo a gemir muy fuerte mientras que Len movia rapidamente las caderas desde un principio , el deseaba darle mas placer de lo que le dio Kaito, el estaba muy celoso y enfadado ; tomo a Miku de la cintura quien en ese momento estaba indefendible por el placer y el dolor combinados , y empezo a moverla para crear mas placer entre los dos , pero a ella le dolia , un dolor que nunca habia sentido ; era demasiado fuerte y tosco con ella , todo estaba pasando muy rapido para ella , no aguantaba mas , le estaba doliendo mucho -"¡Len!...¡Duele!"-pero el rubio no hizo caso omiso ya que penso que la aguamarina solo decia eso guiandose de su primera vez con Kaito para parar todo el sexo, pero Miku no habia tenido jamas una primera vez , ella decia la verdad ; Miku no pudo evitar que muchas lagrimas cayeran de su rostro dado por el dolor que ella estaba recibiendo por las veloces emboscadas que Len le daba , estaban llegando a su limite , Len se apoyo sobre la aguamarina en la misma posicion que ella poniendo sus manos sobre los de ella y intentanto entrelazar sus dedos , aunque ella mas estaba apretando las sabanas fuertemente como reaccion por los bruscos movimientos de Len dentro de ella , el ya sentia que iba a empezar a correrse asi que salio de ella y la volteo , por capricho de querer ver la expresion de placer que ella pondria y apenas la llego a voltear entro rapidamente en ella para luego seguir y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella totalmente , pero al mirarla a los ojos mientras se movia bruscamente no vio una expresion de placer , si no una de dolor y tristeza ; el de repente acaricio la mejilla muy desconcertado , mientras que ella en un gemido le dijo -"M...Me duele..."-a lo cual rubio entendio por completo que Miku no era virgen , que todo era un malentendido ; en ese preciso momento Len no puedo evitar correrse por tanta friccion entre los dos al igual que la aguamarina , Len solto un gruñido , como nunca habia hecho antes , en serio el estaba disfrutando hacerlo con Miku pero verla asi en serio le hacia sentir muy mal, pero al correrse perdio el control de su cuerpo y no pudo salir de Miku ; ella en cambio solto un gemido a mas no poder mientras apretaba fuertemente con su mano el cabello de el y arquendo la espalda por el placer, Len trato de darles dulces besos para calmarla pero mientras el se corria dentro de ella le estaba causando mucho dolor y placer -"¡Noo..!...¡Len..!...¡..Duele!...¡Basta!"-gemia ella a maxima intensidad mientras lagrimas corrian por su rostro . Al terminar de correrse uno dentro de otros Len lo primero que hizo fue salir cuidadosamente de Miku sin causarle mas dolor , mientras que ella lloraba un poco y preguntaba las razones de porque le hizo eso; Len quien estaba sentado al lado de ella ,le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla pero sin darle una respuesta a la aguamarina quien al parecer tenia la vista perdida y de un momento a otro se quedo dormida; el no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal al ver todas las mordidas que el le habia hecho por todo su cuerpo mientras le cubria con las sabanas para que no se resfriara, otra vez mordiendose el labio inferior con rabia y reabriendo la herida que habia cicatrizado; aunque de seguro cicatrizaba luego pero eso no le importaba para nada , el acariciaba continuamente la cabeza de ella , como dormia tan tranquilamente , un sueño tan profundo , de una persona tan inocente y tan importante para el a la cual le habia quitado la virginidad ; el poco a poco se recosto junto a la aguamarina y le dio un calido beso en los labios ; el le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente , y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido junto a ella ; cosa que era muy raro pues el siempre luego de terminar su labor se iba , pero claro que no se iba a ir en ese momento dejando a Miku lastimada, no claro que no , el queria quedarse pero nunca imagino quedarse dormido ,e l quien siempre tenia energias para mas , pero eso no le importo porque la respuesta al instante aparecio en su mente...El amaba a Miku... Y nunca dejara de hacerlo


	6. Un mundo para los dos

En el dia siguiente...

Me desperte porque al parecer la ventana abierta hacia que el sol me de en la cara,ademas estaba cansada como nunca antes lo habia estado, no sentia mis piernas para nada ; en serio estaba muy agotada , mire alrededor y note que no era mi habitacion , no claro que no lo era, ya que mi habitacion es turquesa , pero esta era de color amarillo con un estilo moderno; trate de despertarme un poco mas, vi a mi alrededor y recorde lo que habia pasado la noche anterior , no era mi habitacion eso se notaba facilmente , era la habitacion de Len; luego me vi que estaba cubierto mi cuerpo desnudo por las sabanas de el, y mas recuerdos venian a mi mente...De como robo mi primera vez. Realmente no sabia que hacer , o decirle cuando lo vea , ¿Debera reclarmarle? , ¿No debi sentir ese placer cuando estuvo dentro de mi? ; pero una cosa estuve segura y es que me lastimo , el me ignoro cuando intentaba pararlo , y el sabia que las primeras veces son dolorosas , y aun asi ¿Porque lo hizo? ; ¿Porque hizo algo tan cruel? ; no pude evitar que unas lagrimas corrieran por mi rostro al pensar que mi mejor amigo era un bastardo, pero un bastardo en serio. Ahora no tengo la menor idea de que decirle a Kaito, si es que ha ido a mi casa despues de sus clases y no me encontro, debe estra muy preocupado , quizas hasta me llamo mientras Len no dejaba de entrar y salir bruscamente dentro mio ; ademas aun me dolian los moretones que el me hizo , los hizo muy profundo y ahora me duele todo el cuerpo , ademas que son muy notorios y Kaito se enterara , y claro que hara preguntas yo tendre que contestarlas, y de tanto en tanto el se enterara de todo ; de las clases , de Len, de mi primera vez robada...¡Yo no quiero que eso pase!. Kaito es una gran persona y no se merece eso para nada, el que ha sido mi primer amor...Bueno no mi primer amor aunque me cueste decirlo , mi primer amor fue Len ; pero el ya no es la persona que creia , ¿Porque me hizo eso...porque? . No quiero verlo , me gustaria morirme en este momento y hablo en serio ; todo ha sido por mi culpa , si no hubiera aceptado las clases con Len esto de seguro no hubiera terminado asi. Y no me sentiria tan mal , he engañado a Kaito...¡Lo he engañado..!. Todo es mi culpa...Si hubiera pensado bien las cosas...No estaria como estoy en este momento ; llorando en silencio y recostada en la cama de el , pensando en todas las consecuencias de aceptar en las clases , y las que van a pasar; ¿Porque tenia que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Porque no a otra persona? ; no se porque pero otra vez el sueño queria invadirme pero se lo negue obviamente , esta vez mire mas a mi alrededor y me senti muy tonta al no notar que la cocina estaba enfrente mio , o sea desde el sitio de la cama de Len al frente se ubicaba la cocina , y ahi estaba el...Aquel que tomo mi virginidad sin pensar en las consecuencias...Len Kagamine...El estaba muy entretenido cocinando algo, iba a pararme silenciosamente , tomar mi ropa e irme ; pero tenia que apoyarme sobre una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama de Len, asi que asi lo hice y sin querer bote un cuadro haciendo mucho ruido ; note que el se volteo a mirarme, yo solo suspire al respecto y me agache a agarrar el cuadro y ponerlo en su sitio, era una foto de Len y mia, de cuando eramos pequeños, donde yo y Len fuimos al parque de diversions y le estaba abrazando , yo frunci el ceño ante esa foto y simplemente la coloque donde debia estar de mala gana; luego senti como el se me acercaba ,estaba atemorizada , no sabia que hacer ¿Pero que se supone que haga? ; asi que simplemente me digne a darme media vuelta , pero estaba cubierta con sabanas asi que no estoy desnuda a la vista de el , por mientras tenga las sabanas ; el me miro a los ojos , pude notar que estaba arrepentido por lo de ayer , pero actue orgullosamente y no dije palabra alguna , esperando a que el me diga algo...

-"M..Miku...Ya esta listo el desayuno..."-dijo Len quien trato de sonreirle pero un poco triste en cambio la aguamarina no dio respuesta y se dirigio a donde estaba colgada su ropa, cambiandose rapidamente ; y dirigiendose a la puerta

-"Me voy"-dijo ella muy friamente y seriamente, quien ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta , pero recibio un jalon de parte del rubio , cayendo en la cama y cayendo sobre su regazo de el -"No ,ya sueltame..bastardo.."-decia ella tratando de soltarse pero Len la tenia muy abrazada

-"Lo siento Miku...Por favor..."-decia el rubio mientras la apretaba de la cintura para que no se vaya -"Perdoname"-susurro el no pudiendo evitar un dejo de tristeza y arrepentimiento por lo que le hizo a la aguamarina

-"S...Sueltame..Ya.."-decia la aguamarina no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por el rostro de ella , quien se sentia muy lastimada por los actos de su mejor amigo-"T...Te odio..."-dijo ella quien trataba de secarse las lagrimas pero ya no se resistia a estar en el regazo de el

-"Miku..."- pronuncio Len el nombre de ella al recibir las palabras de ella -"No digas eso..."-dijo el quien la abrazo mas fuerte y sentia que su mundo con esas pequeñas palabras se destrozaba rapidamente -"Esas palabras duelen.."

-"¿Te duele?"-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba a los ojos muy molesta y triste -"Pues a mi me duele que te hayas convertido en un bastardo, que ahora tengo que darle una explicacion a Kaito , y mi cuerpo aun me duele por lo que me hicistes"-grito ella mientras salian lagrimas de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas y se cubrio la cara mientras lloraba -"Porque...¿Porque me hicistes algo asi..?"-pregunto ella mientras se cubria el rostro

-"Porque..."-murmuraba el rubio mientras se recostaba sobre la aguamarina quedando ella abajo y el encima , le fruncio el ceño el a que ella no quiera mirarlo a los ojos asi que la agarro de las dos manos para que dejara de cubrirse el rostro y muy decidido la miro a los ojos y le dijo-"Porque pense que te habias acostado con Kaito...No pude evitar sentirme muy celoso"

-"C..¿Celoso? ¿Porque?"-pregunto la aguamarina quien habia dejado de llorar y mas bien estaba muy confundida y algo ruborizada por la cercania del rostro de el hacia ella

-"Porque..."-dijo el rubio quien se acerco lentamente al oido de ella y le dijo suavemente -"Porque yo...Te amo.."-dijo el para luego mirarla tiernamente notando que ella estaba muy ruborizada y le dio una calida sonrisa

-"E...¿Eh?"-fue lo unico que supo decir la aguamarina a la confesion del rubio mientras que este sonreia , luego el le dio un dulce beso en los labios confundiendola mas -"L..Len..."-pronuncio el nombre de el despues de ese beso que hizo que el corazon de ella se acelere y se pongan sus mejillas color carmesi intenso

-"Te amo desde que te conoci ...Miku"-dijo el mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de la aguamarina sonrojandose los dos mas y acelerando sus propios pulsos-"Perdoname...Nunca quise hacerte daño"-dijo el rubio mirando a Miku a los ojos

-"..Te perdono"-dijo ella timidamente por la mirada directa del rubio y luego le miro muy nerviosamente -"..Len yo...T..T..Tambien te amo"-dijo la aguamarina al sentir como su corazon respondia por esas plabras ademas de que estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-"...Miku..."-dijo el mientras tomaba a Miku del menton y le daba otro corto y dulce beso -"Nunca volvere a hacerte algo asi"-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina -"Ahora dejame peinarte como cuando eramos pequeños"-dijo el con una alegre sonrisa a lo cual la aguamarina asintio y se sento en el regazo de el mientras el tomo un peine y se puso a peinarle el cabello y la aguamarina tarareaba canciones , pero dentro de un rato los dos se quedaron dormidos profundamente , abrazados y muy felices con la presencia del uno y del otro

Despues un buen rato...

-"Eh...Mi celular..."-dijo una aguamarina recien despertandose algo soñolienta mientras que sentia como su celular sonaba, pero en un intento de desprenderse de los brazos de Len para tomar su celular el la jalo aun mas junto a el

-"Mikuu...¿Adonde vas?"-pregunto el rubio haciendo puchero mientras miraba a la aguamarina

-"M..Mi celular , me estan llamando"-dijo la aguamarina un poco sonrojada explicandose a lo que el rubio haciendo puchero la solto para que vaya a por su celular

-"Bien..."-dijo Len quien no queria soltar a la aguamarina -"Pero no tardes"-dijo el ya que queria seguir abrazando el calido cuerpo de la aguamarina

-"¿Alo?"- dijo la aguamarina mientras contstaba el celular pero luego escucho una voz muy familiar hablarle -"K..Kaito"-dijo ella en voz alta a lo que el rubio la miro y se desperto completamente intentado saber el motivo de la llamada de el -"C..Claro que puedo ir ..."-dijo ella mientras miro al rubio dulcemente y dijo por celular -"Si...Yo tambien tengo algo importante que decirte"-y termino su conversacion por celular

-"¿Que queria?"-pregunto el rubio algo celoso con la aguamarina -"Llamar a estas horas...Debe ser algo importante"-dijo el mientras hacia que ella se siente en su regazo y le abrazaba posesivamente

-"Solo dice que tiene algo que decirme..."-dijo la aguamarina algo divertida por el comportamiento del rubio -"Ademas...No tienes porque ser tan celoso"-dijo ella con una calida sonrisa

-"No soy celoso"-dijo el mientras miraba a la aguamarina lujuriosamente -"Solo defiendo lo que es mio"-dijo el con una sonrisa

-"Mmm..Ya veo..."-dijo la aguamarina con una mirada acusadora pero aun asi un tanto divertida por Len

-"Oh ¿Me estas retando?"-dijo el mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de ella haciendola sonrojar -"No tienes que ir hoy ¿Cierto?"-pregunto el quien se recosto sobre la aguamarina en la cama

-"N..No...Dijo que era para otro dia"-respondio la aguamarina muy sonrojada pero ya viendo lo que se avecina asi que lo rodeo con su brazos por el cuello de el -"Asi que si tenemos tiempo"-dijo ella muy nerviosa

-"Lo que esperaba oir"-dijo el rubio para luego empezar a besarla , luego pido entrada cosa que la aguamarina concedio en seguida , explorandose y haciendo sus lenguas mas cercanas, y transmitiendose mucho afecto y confianza, mientras que el rubio se ponia a jugar con el cabello de ella, y empezaron a jadear por el grato compartimiento de saliva el cual era correspondido totalmente; Len empezo a lamer suavemente el cuello de ella , tratando de no hacerle mucho daño ya que aun tenia moretones por la vez pasada y no queria hacerle doler, cosa que conmovio a Miku y le empezo a quitar la camisa para luego seguir besandolo y mientras hacia eso el rubio aprovecho en quitarle delicadamente la blusa que llevaba puesta, haciendo que ella se sonroje mas aun , y le quito el sosten con una sonrisita pervertida a lo cual Miku solo lo miro con cara acusadora pero aun asi tiernamente y nerviosa ; el empezo a masajear delicadamente el pecho de ella haciendo que esta gimiera levemente el nombre de el -"Len..Len..."-cosa que el rubio se excitara aun mas , y la beso fogosamente una y otra vez mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus manos en el pecho de la aguamarina haciendole dar gemidos sordos, luego la mano del rubio se paseo por el cuerpo de la aguamarina y bajo un poco , luego la miro directamente como si pidera permiso y esta lo beso lo cual el tomo como un si , metio sus dedos con cuidado dentro de ella haciendo que ella gimiera intensamente y babeara por el tacto de la friccion que hacia el rubio provocando que ella sienta placer, luego multiplico el numero de dedos que entraban dentro de ella haciendo que ella gimiera mas y mas , Len la beso dandole confianza , hasta que la aguamarina sintio como el miembro de Len se estaba levantando porque se estaba excitando , la aguamarina sonrio a lo que el rubio se sonrojo nerviosamente , se deshizo de sus bragas de ella y le pregunto con ternura -"¿Lista?"- a lo cual ella con una dulce sonrisa le respondio -"Si"- entonces Len la beso jadeando mientras que tomaba la mano de Miku entrelazando los dedos con fuerza , y entonces entro dentro de ella. Ella gimio estirando el cuello mientras el estaba dentro de ella a lo cual el rubio empezo a mover las caderas y lamiendole el cuello sin soltar la mano de ella, sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados , pero cuando noto que la aguamarina queria mas empezo a acelerar al igual que ella , el por un pequeño capricho le dijo -"Di que me amas"- a lo cual la aguamarina empezo a gemir mas y mas fuerte -"Te amo...¡Te amo...!"-a lo cual el rubio satisfecho le dio un tierno beso, acelerando al maximo el moviemiento de caderas entre los dos . El ambiente tan calido, los cuerpos sudorosos , el aroma extravagante ; todo estaba listo para que llegaran a su limite, y asi fue ; estos dos llegaron a su limite dandose un largo y dulce beso y luego gimiendo la aguamarina el nombre de el mientras que Len gruñia el nombre de ella con mucha ternura y finalizando Len salio dentro de ella y se echo en su costado mirandola cariñosamente y sin soltar su mano ; ellos se sonrieron dulcemente y se quedaron dormidos ; celebrando que su amor escondido dentro de ellos era correspondido.

* * *

**les gusto uwu?**

**ya se llega el final *O*¨!XD**


	7. Te amo , por eso soy celoso

Ah...Que relajante es dormir con la persona que en verdad amas , Len aun esta dormida , asi se le ve tan tranquilo...Nunca le habia visto dormir tan de cerca , y bueno...Desnudo. Pensar en eso me hace sonrojarme, creo que sigo siendo la misma chica inepta en estos temas , aunque ya sepa como hacerlo no puedo evitar sonrojarme de alguna bueno, hoy tengo que decirle a Kaito que lo nuestro se ha terminado, ya que me gusta mucho Len ; no se como no me di cuenta de que me gustaba Len pero al oir que me amaba no pude evitar que las palabras "Te amo" salgan de mi boca , creo que al final mi vida salio como un cuento de hadas al final de todo. Como sea , tengo que ir al lugar donde especifico Kaito para decirle la verdad , de las clases y mi relacion con Len. Ahora la cosa es como decirlo sin lastimarlo y que podamos seguir siendo amigos, creo que eso no es posible ya que las clases que hice con Len fueron como un engaño para el, aunque no me arrepiento ya que con esas clases termine saliendo con Len y conseguir un final feliz. Mmm me pregunto como deberia decirle, tampoco quiero ir sola , me pondria demasiado nerviosa y quizas ni le diga nada , Kaito es una muy buena persona, como ya he dicho varias veces, pero no es la persona que amo , aun asi lo quiero tener como antes , o sea como un gran amigo ; pero dadas las circunstancias dudo que eso este muy facil de hacer ; pero me esforzare para lograrlo. Ahora esa seria la parte facil de este dia , ya que la dificil sera levantarme, darme una ducha, vestirme ; y todo eso sin despertar a Len Kagamine , quien estoy segura me convencera de no ir y quedarme con el haciendo carita de cachorro...¿Pero que se le va a hacer? . Ademas que tengo que tomar en cuenta que mi novio es celosito...Aww que tierno...Cuando es celoso me da mucha gracia pero claro que no me voy a reir enfrente de el si no se molestaria y me quitaria todos mis negis. Bueno en fin , ahora tengo que levantarme sin despertarlo ni hacer mucho ruido lo cual es muy dificil ya que el se despierta rapido y me tiene bien abrazada ; ahh ¿Que hare?. En fin, creo que tendre que pararme con extremo cuidado , y asi fue , me levante silenciosamente , luego empeze a caminar buscando mi ropa y di un mal paso y me cai torpemente jalando un monton de cosas conmigo. Luego voltee y Len me miraba con cara acusadora de que me iba a ir sin avisarle , el me jalo contra la cama ; creo que lo moleste . Me puso en su regazo y me miro con cara de puchero mientras jugaba con mi cabello, yo le sonrei nerviosamente ya que sabia que me iba a llamar la atencion por mis acciones ; asi que lo mire a los ojos y el tenia mirada de cachorro, el no queria que vaya , el preferia que me quedara y le dijera a Kaito la verdad por celular y asi el pasar mas tiempo conmigo , pero no podia hacer eso por supuesto ; estaria muy mal si hago eso. Asi que le contrarreste la mirada y el cambio a una de lujuria, ya me estaba imaginando que iba a seguir, se abalanzo sobre mi , pero yo ya sabia que tenia que apurarme ya que con Kaito habia quedado en una hora especifica y no queria hacerlo esperar ; asi que terminaria esto sin tener sexo con Len...Quizas lo hagamos mas tarde

-"¿A donde crees que vas?"-pregunto Len quien estaba sobre Miku y empezaba a morderle el cuello haciendole gemir un poco pero la aguamarina lo agarro del rostro y lo miro a los ojos

-"Len...Tengo que decirle la verdad a Kaito, se lo merece"-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa tierna para que comprenda

-"Mmm...Ya te dije que lo hagas por celular"-dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella haciendola sonrojar

-"Len , no puedo hacer eso; estaria muy mal"-dijo la aguamarina seriamente

-"Entonces supongo que ire contigo"-sentencio el rubio mientras le daba un calido beso en los labios

-"Supones mal"-respondio ella un tanto divertida -"Tengo que decirle yo ya que soy...Mejor dicho fui su novia"-dijo ella mientras le miraba a los ojos por los celos de este

-"Pero yo no me quiero quedar a aquiii"-exclamo el rubio haciendo puchero -"Ademas si no voy contigo , mañana no podras caminar"-dijo el con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro a lo cual la aguamarina trago saliva

-"Esta bien , esta bien"-contesto ella inmediatamente ante el doble sentido del rubio -"Vendras conmigo"-dijo ella en un suspiro por el comportamiento de este

-"Asi me gusta"-dijo el para luego seguir besandola y haciendola jadear un poco -"Miku...Hay que hacerlo, soy muy rapido asi que tendras tiempo"-susurro el rubio al oido de la aguamarina , ya que el ya habia empezado a excitarse

-"Claro que no"-dijo ella mientras lo miraba un tanto divertida -"Tengo que ir ya "-sentencio ella mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla

-"Esta bien..."-murmuro el rubio de mala gana -"Pero en la noche habra mucho sexo"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro

* * *

Despues de que Len sentenciara la noche de sexo apasionado , me dejo ir a darme una ducha, una larga ducha ya que estaba pesando las palabras exactas que iba a decirle a Kaito sin lastimar sus sentimientos, realmente no quiero que se moleste o se enoje conmigo , quiero tenerlo como mi amigo , y si logramos ser amigos algo gracioso seria ; pues , mi mejor amigo se convirtio en mi novio y mi novio en mi mejor amigo ; jaja un juego de palabras , ahh demonios ¡Miku Hatsune ponte seria" . E fin , tengo que recordar la direccion donde debia encontrarme con Kaito..Eto...¿Donde era? Ah si , en el puesto de helados , a el le encantan los helados , creo que los helados vendrian a ser su primer amor. Aun asi estoy un poco nerviosa porque tengo que decirle a Kaito sin que se confunda o dejarlo a medias , nunca he conocido a Kaito molesto asi que tengo un poco de miedo a la reaccion que me pueda dar , no digo que vaya a tirar la mesa y hacer un escandalo, no eso no seria propio de el; aunque si mal no recuerdo los celos a Len lo transformaron en una persona completamente diferente, pero lo bueno es que tomo responsabilidad de sus acciones y se disculpo de manera sincera ; bueno volviendo al tema dudo que Kaito salga de control ...Quien sabe quizas al final todo sale mejor de lo que esperaba. Otra cosa que me hace feliz aunque Len piense que no , es que me esta acompañando , eso me hace sentir mas segura , aunque no lo crean ; ya que estar sola con Kaito me haria sentir muy incomoda , asi que agradezco que Len viniera conmigo y dandome animos de lejos. Y mientras yo estaba pensando en eso , me habia olvidado por completo que aun segui en la ducha y Len estaba esperando para bañarse , cosa que el se aburrio y senti como la cortina se abria , mire atras mio y ahi estaba el con su sonrisa pervertida , como siempre ; me sorprendio totalmente ya que el se encontraba desnudo, no pude evitar sonrojarme...Pero que tonta soy...Creo que doy pena...

-"¿Te enjabono la espalda , linda?"-pregunto Len haciendo que la aguamarina se sonroje mas de lo que estaba

-"E..Ehhh..Y..Yo ya me voy"-dijo la aguamarina torpemente por tener al rubio desnudo enfrente de ella aunque ella ya lo habia visto desnudo desde antes -"D..Duchate tranquilo"-dijo la aguamarina nerviosamente mientras intentaba salir de la ducha pero el rubio le impidio el paso

-"Mmm...¿Otra vez intentando escapar?"-dijo el rubio sensualmente mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a besarla , invitando a su lengua a bailar con la de el; aunque ella se resistia un poco correspondio , jadeando los dos mientras que Len la encerraba contra la pared solo por si esta queria escapar , y le leeyo la mente pues Miku despues de ese beso ya queria ir a cambiarse -"No escaparas facilmente"-dijo el mientras bajaba al cuello y empezaba a morderlo y luego a lamer su oreja de ella haciendo que gima un poco y susurrando el nombre de el, luego de un rato de besos fogosos y mordidas sensuales , Len dejo a Miku antes de que se arrepienta y lo haga con ella en ese momento -"V..Ve a cambiarte"-dijo el quien estaba tomando responsabilidad y abriendole el paso para que vaya a ir sin antes darle un ultimo y largo beso a la aguamarina

-"...Gracias...Te amo"-dijo la aguamarina al darle un tierno beso en la mejilla por la comprensibilidad del rubio y al salir de la ducha no noto que el rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado y nervioso por las palabras de ella , pero eso era con una respuesta muy clara, Miku es la persona que ama.

Bueno...Aunque sea Len comprendio que tengo que darme prisa ya que la hora en que habiamos quedado yo y Kaito se estaba acercando , me vesti lo mas rapido posible; y creo que si llegare a tiempo , el que me preocpa es Len que aun no sale de la ducha. Para mi sorpresa , cuando salio de la ducha estaba con el cabello mojado pero ya estaba listo , solo le faltaba ponerse una camisa encima ...¡Maldicion, si que se veia sexy! ; rayos , ¿Porque mi novio tenia que ser tan sexy?; y otra vez no podia evitar sonrojarme , dios mio, pero en serio le queda muy bien estar sin camisa , y luego el volteo y me miro que estaba sonrojada ,solto una sonrisita y me beso, luego se puso una camisa y volvio a mirarme , yo solo rote los ojos hacia otra direccion y me tomo de la mano para luego decir -"Vamos"- asi que obedeci y me fui con el al puesto de helados caminando y tomados de las manos. Estuvimos hablando de cientos de cosas, y entre ellas como el me iba a violar en la noche , bueno en fin tenia que aceptar mi destino aunque sabia que mas bien iba a disfrutar eso , y enserio disfrutarlo...Demonios...¡Me estoy volviendo pervertida!¡Len Kagamine es un daño!...Pero aun asi es mi pervertido y solo mio. Me pregunto que estara haciendo Kaito en este momento , fui con Len porque no queria estar a solas , planeaba dirigirme con Len hacia el y decirle toda la verdad a Kaito , ya estaba preparada para lo peor , lo bueno es que Len estaba conmigo y me apoyaria en todo lo posible dandome animos , ya decidi que lo quiero junto conmigo y que lo dire sin sentir miedo alguno , pues realmente amo a fin, estabamos llegando y pudimos divisar a lo lejos a un peliazul, solte un suspiro ante eso ya que ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad , al acercarnos notamos que estaba acompañado , por una mujer de cabello rubio , la reconoci en seguida , ella se llamaba Neru Akita , una de las muchas seguidoras de Len, cuando el era mujeriego claro esta , estaba un poco confundida ante eso asi que Len apreto el agarre de mi mano dandome confianza, justo lo que necesitaba , y me acerque a lo cual ellos me vieron y estaban absolutamente confundidos al igual que yo ; me acerque con una sonrisa nerviosa , y ellos estaban tomados de las manos al igual que yo y Len , y de repente se me paso algo por la cabeza ; quizas Kaito eramos mas parecidos de lo que pensaba..

-"H..Hola Miku...Veo que trajistes a..."-decia el peliazul mientras saludaba al rubio y a la aguamarina nerviosamente

-"O..Oh...Hola Kaito...E..El es Len..."-contesto la aguamarina muy nerviosa

-"Mucho gusto , soy Neru Akita"-saludo cortesmente la rubia a ellos

-"Yo soy Len...Creo que te he visto antes..."-dijo el rubio quien empezaba a recordar y prefirio quedarse callado

Y un momento incomodo...

-"E..Eto...Kaito yo queria decirte que..."-dijo la aguamarina al unisono con el peliazul

-"M..Miku...Tengo que decirte que..."-dijo el peliazul al unisono con la aguamarina

-"...Ay por dios esto no puede ser"-murmuro la rubia algo irritada por el comportamiento de los dos

-"Asi no vamos a llegar a nada"-dijo el rubio en un suspiro por la actitud de ellos -"Bien lo hare yo , Kaito , yo soy el novio de Miku desde ahora ¿Esta claro eso?"-dijo el rubio quien tomo a la aguamarina de la cintura haciendola sonrojar

-"L...¡Len!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada mientras el rubio la tomaba del menton posesivamente

-"Oh bien hecho Kaito"-dijo la rubia llamandole la atencion al peliazul -"Yo tambien soy la nueva novia de Kaito , asi que creo que la relacion de los dos se da por terminada"-sentencio ella mientras tomaba al peliazul en un aferro hacia el brazo de este

-"Entonces...No me digas que..."-se dijeron el peliazul y la aguamarina al unisono comprendiendo todo lo que ocurria -"¡Yupi!"-exclamaron de felicidad los dos mientras chocaban puños , y asi salio mejor de lo que habian planeado

Siiii...La vida es fabulosa , amo esto , ¡Que divertido!.Al final todo salio mucho mejor de lo planeado , esto es maravilloso, la vida nunca me habia tratado tan bien; amo esto , amo a Len y ahora puedo decirlo sin pensarlo dos veces ya que no temo lastimar snetimientos de otros , ya veo porque Kaito y yo eramos novios , es que realmente somos tan extrañamente parecidos , pero por supuesto que no nacimos para ser almas gemelas , mi alma gemela es y solo sera Len Kagamine , aunque pueda ser muy celoso a veces y lo que hizo antes fue algo inprudente; pero la cosas salieron maravillosamente bien, creo que este si es el mejor dia de mi vida, en fin ¿Que puedo decir? las cosas salen mejor cuando las compartes con la persona que amas .Luego charlamos un poco de como fue que se conocieron y como nos conocimos nosotros , compartiendo anecdotas , como si fueramos viejos amigos desde ya hace mucho , creo que todos congeniamos muy bien , Len es muy amable cuando se lo propone y claro...Cuando los celos no le invaden. Kaito nos trajo helados gentilmente, el mio era de puerro y el de Len era de platano , estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente Len me hizo abrir la boca y darme un poco de su helado de platano, ese acto me hizo sonrojar mucho y creo que Kaito y Neru nos vieron como si fueramos adorables , entonces yo hice lo mismo pero calcule mal y cayo en su mejilla , y asi comenzo una guerra de helados entre Len y yo , Kaito y Neru se limitaron a reirse de esto ; lo cual me avergonzo mas , entonces Len lamio mi mejilla y me dijo -"Devuelveme mi helado"-a lo que yo me sonroje y me limite a quedarme quieta , un poco disfrutando como el lamia suavemente mi mejilla color carmesi por los actos de el. Aun asi todo salio de maravilla, me gusta que Len demuestre su afecto pero en serio , dios si que es muy sexy para mi...Como sea ya estabamos despidiendonos para irnos a casa y Len me susurro recordandome la violada que me iba a hacer en la noche haciendo que me sonrojara por lo pervertido que era conmigo. Asi que cuando nos estabamos despidiendo Neru me dio un beso en la mejilla , que tierna chica ; pero luego tambien le dio un beso a la mejilla a Len , se que solo era amistad pero aun asi eso me molesto un poco , y me di cuenta que a Kaito tambien le molesto pero trato de ocultarlo , asi que decidimos devolverles el juego me acerque a Kaito y el vio mi intenciones de hacerles revancha , asi que acerco y con una sonrisa me dio un beso en la mejilla , pero yo pensaba que era la que tenia que dar el beso ya que Neru fue la que dio el beso; y por muchos malentendidos y un poco de celos , Kaito y yo nos terminamos besando sorpresivamente , maldito mal calculo ; pero como eramos mejores amigos no pasaba nada , asi que nos separamos en seguida , y nos reimos por eso , por ese tonto malentendido...Que luego me daria muchos problemas ... Note como Neru me miro mal y yo deje de reirme debido a eso, al igual que Kaito que recibio una mirada amenazante por parte de Len , luego se despidio con una sonrisa escrito en su cara falsamente , ella estaba molesta conmigo pero sabia que no iba a ser tan serio ya que le perdonaria a Kaito y a mi de seguro , pero luego senti un fuerte agarre despues de que Neru y Kaito se habian ido , era Len quien estaba muy enojado conmigo de eso , me jalo de la cintura y me tomo del menton , y me miro fijamente a los ojos ,pude notar que estaba muy celoso por ese pequeño incidente , pero tenia que hacerle entender que fue un gran accidente

-"¿Que mierda fue eso?"-pregunto el rubio extremamente celoso

-"G..Gomen...Es que queria darle un beso en la mejilla a Kaito como Neru a ti pero...Calcule mal"-dijo ella mientras se disculpaba y lo miraba tiernamente -"No tienes que ser tan celoso , baka"-dijo ella riendose un poco

-"...Tu no entiendes que es ser celoso..."-dijo el rubio cabizbaja mientras liberaba del agarre a la aguamarina

-"No, yo no soy celosa para nada"-contesto la aguamarina con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

-"Entonces...Probemoslo"-dijo el a lo que agarro a una mujer que estaba pasando por ahi y le dio un rapido y corto beso , pero hizo que esa mujer se sonroje mucho , el le sonrio a la señorita , se noto que la señorita le escribio su numero o algo asi y luego se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro , ignorando a la aguamarina por completo , luego el rubio se volteo y miro a Miku diciendole -"Oh lo siento, calcule mal"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara -"Ahora estamos empat..."-pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada de la aguamarina -"¿Miku?"-pregunto el confundido ya que no esperaba una reaccion asi por parte de ella mientras que se sobaba la mejilla afectada

-"...¡Idiota!"-grito ella para luego darse media vuelta e irse caminando , dejando a un muy afligido rubio arrepintiendose por lo que hizo

-"...¡Maldita sea!..."-exclamaba el rubio mientras se odiaba a si mismo

* * *

¿Que rayos se le sucedia a ese imbecil, estupido, bastardo? ; maldito sea, ¿Porque me hizo eso?, rayos, otra vez estoy llorando por el, ...E..El es malo, sabe que lo hizo para hacerme enojar y aun asi puso una expresion de confundido en su rostro cuando le di una justa y merecida bofetada ,¿Estoy siendo celosa? pero tengo derecho, no puede hacer esas cosas , ¿Que no entiende que me duele el corazon cuando me hace esas cosas? , detesto que me haga enojar y sentirme celosa , supongo que el se ha sentido asi...¿Siempre? , cada vez que me ha visto con Kaito ¿Se ha sentido asi?. Pero yo no quiero sentirme asi , se que el ha de sentirse asi muchas veces , creo que lo he hecho sufrir mucho , pero me gustaria que no me haga esas cosas , el sabe que le amo , pero verlo besando a otra chica como si nada me hace mucho daño. Mierda , no puedo creer que este llorando por ese idiota , ya que mientras estoy pensando esto , no puedo evitar que muchas lagrimas cayeran por mi rostro , odio sentirme asi , odio que la haya besado a una desconocida , esos besos se suponen que deben ser solo mios ¿Cierto?; y aun asi me siento tan inferior cuando la beso a ella y no a mi , los besos de Len pueden dar grandes animos , pero tambien te pueden hacer sentir tu autoestima por lo suelos.¡Le voy a dar una leccion a ese maldito mujeriego! ; ya vera , cuando me llame al celular le colgare justo como estoy haciendo ahora; ya vera, no sabra nada de mi por un dia y hare que se preocupe hasta que sienta lo mismo que yo senti , una gran tristeza. Al cabo de un rato Len dejo de llamarme , seguro que ira a mi casa a no me encontrara ahi , luego senti como mi celular vibraba , lo saque de mi cartera y mire que era Meiko quien me llamaba , por supuesto que conteste ; y me pregunto si queria salir con ella y las chicas, le respondi que me sentia muy triste como para salir y divertirme en este momento , asi que ella dijo que esto podria animarme ; entonces acepte , sin saber a lo que realmente me estaba metiendo. Me dirigi a donde habiamos quedado y vi que unos chicos le acompañaban , salude a todos cordialmente y Meiko me susurro que nunca hay nada mejor que tener sexo por compasion con alguien y despertar viendo que las cosas estaban mejor , yo me negue enseguida ya que la propuesta era de que tuviera sexo con algunos de estos chicos para luego sentirme mucho mejor, pase lo que pasara yo seguia siendo la novia de Len ; asi que le dije un rotundo no , ella suspiro ante eso y me dijo que habia otra cosa que te hacia olvidar tus penas , luego me llevo a un restaurante con los demas, y me mostro una botella llena de agua , pero por alguna razon ella le llamaba sake ; en fin me dijo que el sake me ahogaria en la felicidad y adios a mis penas , si un vaso de agua podia hacer eso entonces acepte enseguida ; Meiko me sirvio rapidamente en una vaso pequeño , me pregunto porque tan pequeño , no era un vaso normal , pero en fin aun asi tome el agua sin saborearle mucho ya que el agua siempre es insipida, asi que me lo tome de un solo sorbo ; de repente me senti un poco mareada , y de vaso en vaso sentia que el mundo daba vueltas pero ya no estaba molesta con Len , no estaba molesta en nadie , me sentia extrañamente relajada , como nunca habia se porque Rin y Gumi estaban molestas con Meiko por darme mas y mas vasos , pero hice caso omiso hasta que no pude evitar escuchar que Rin hablaba por celular y mencionaba el nombre de "Len" y tambien "Ven rapido que Miku esta ebria". Me rei al escuchar eso ya que mi imaginacion estaba muy atrevida hoy , ¿Yo ebria? Ni siquiera habia consumido algo de alcohol, pero en fin decidi que era mejor ignorar eso. Entonces yo y Meiko organizamos un concurso de sake , ella bebia muy rapido y velozmente sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas , intente tomar todo lo que pude pero ella termino ganando ; asi que le quise hacer la revancha a ver si le ganaba , pero tampoco pude ; y asi estuve un buen rato haciendole revanchas y perdiendo continuamente. Pero bueno , ella es veterana tomando agua ; me pregunto donde guarda todo esto. Meiko empezo a comportarse algo raro pero como sea nadie hacia caso, creo que ella se habia comenzado a "divertir" con un chico como decia ella , ya que se fue con un pelirrosado y ya no volvio, eran varios chicos , habia uno muy coqueto cabello pelirrojo y de la misma altura que Len pero muy parecido a Kaito, eso es lo que pude observar mientras tomaba sake , de alguna forma empeze a reprimirme , estaba cada vez mas y mas mareada y nauseabunda ; pero logre mantenerme en pie y seguir tomando ese glorioso "sake" ; aunque esta vez creo que esa agua bendita estaba perdiendo su efecto ya que recordaba como Len beso a esa chica y no pude evitar enojarme aunque eso nadie lo noto , aun asi no me importo y decidi tomar mas agua para que mis penas se pasen y no recordar nada sobre lo del beso y mañana estar de un buen entonces vi como el pelirrojo se me acercaba algo animoso , creo que era porque estaba sola y sintio tristeza , bueno en fin simplemente lo saludaria por ser cortes y no llegaria a mas...Cuando se fue acercando lo pude reconocer, era un chico de mi escuela, Akaito Shion , hermano de Kaito ; me senti muy tonta no haberlo reconocido y eso que estuve saliendo con su hermano , aunque no fue nada serio ; como sea , Akaito tiene una popularidad parecida a la de Len , o sea igual de mujeriego ; pero creo que Len le ganaba en estadisticas , en fin eso no me importaba , solo tengo que saludarlo cordialmente y de seguro se ira...

-"Oh ¿Tu no eres Miku?"-dijo el pelirrojo quien se acercaba muy animado

-"S..Si...Soy yo...Tu eres Akaito ¿No?"-balbuceo un poco la aguamarina por los efectos del alcohol del sake que Miku no sabia que tenia

-"Claro ; Meiko me dijo que estabas algo triste ¿Es verdad eso?"-pregunto el interesado mientras se sentaba al lado de la aguamarina apoyando el codo en la barra

-"Ah...Si...Por un estupido...Ya vera ese idiota..."-respondio la aguamarina recordando su pelea con Len

-"¿Un chico? ..Ya veo con que problemas amorosos..."-dijo el pelirrojo mientras deducia todo tomando interes en el tema

-"Si un estupido chico pelirrubio al que tengo como novio , es un bastardo"-comento la aguamarina mientras fruncia el ceño

-"Se nota que te hizo algo horrible"-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de ser comprensivo con ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como un gesto gentil

-"...Si...Lo que me hizo fue horrible...Pero le hare pagar de una manera o otra"-murmuro la aguamarina para luego tomar otro vaso de sake de un solo sorbo

-"Mmm...¿Quieres que te de una mano en eso?"-dijo el pelirrojo mientras invadia el espacio personal de ella

-"Ah..P...Pues si me gustaria" - contesto la aguamarina sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del pelirrojo , pero de repente este la hizo sentar en su regazo mirandola a los ojos mientras ella para tratar de no caerse del asiento tenia que sujetarse del cuello de el , dando una erronea imagen de Miku encima de Akaito mientras este se sentaba en un pequeño asiento y ella rodeandolo con sus brazos mientras este le sostenia de la cintura para mantener equilibrio -"A...Akaito voy a bajarme"-aviso la aguamarina pero el pelirrojo no le soltaba , mas bien le miraba con una mirada seductora -"¿Akaito?"-pregunto ella muy confundida por el comportamiento de este

-"Me dijistes que querias vengarte de tu novio , creo que hacer el amor seria la mejor manera"-dijo Akaito con una sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras trataba de acercarse al rostro de ella pero fue salvada la aguamarina por un jalon de parte de un rubio que salia de la nada y que no le vio venir ; luego de separar a Miku y a Akaito tomo a Akaito del cuello de la camisa y le dio una mirada fulminante a lo cual el pelirrojo trago saliva y entendio el mensaje ; luego el rubio se llevo a Miku jalandola de la mano

* * *

-"L...Len..."-balbuceaba la aguamarina mientras que este sin decir palabra alguna la jalaba de la mano hasta llegar a casa de el , luego hizo que Miku entrara aunque ella se resistia un poco a eso; el rubio no le dirigia simplmente la mirada , la empujo contra la cama haciendo que Miku caiga sobre las suaves almohadas de su cama de el , y sintiendose un poco mareada por el empujon que este le dio ; de repente este se abalanzo sobre ella y tomando una de las manos con la de ella para dejarla inmovilizada y quedandose mirando cara a cara -"L...Len...Quiero irme a casa..."-murmuraba la aguamarina quien estaba aun un poco enfadada por el beso que Len le habia dado a esa chica.-"D...Dejame irme..."-dijo ella quien intentaba desafiar la fuerza de el pero no valia la pena

-"Miku tu..En serio...No se que hacerte a veces..."-dijo el rubio quien la tenia bien sostenida-"Cuando tratas de ponerme celoso besas a un chico , cuando intento ponerte celosa me das una bofetada , y cuando estas ebria estas a unos pocos minutos de hacerlo con alguien...¿¡En serio no sabes lo que se siente estar seriamente celoso por la persona que amas?"-exclamo el rubio algo enfadado por lo acontecimientos de ese dia

-"L..Len...Gomen yo no queria besar a Kaito...Tampoco queria terminar en esa situacion...No sabia que el sake era una bebida alcoholica..."-decia ella arrepentida de sus actos-"P...Pero tu no debistes besar a esa chica...Tratando de ponerme celosa...¿Como te atreves?"-dijo la aguamarina con los ojos lagrimosos mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado para que el rubio no note eso

-"Tonta"-dijo Len mientras tomaba a la aguamarina del menton -"Solo fue un beso a esa chica , no era nada para mi ; no tienes que llorar"-dijo el mientras se sentia culpable por hacer que ella se sienta triste

-"P...Pero ...Es que..."-decia la aguamarina mientras trataba de secarse los ojos ya que Len le habia dejado una mano libre

-"No llores baka"-dijo Len para luego darle un delicado y dulce beso a ella haciendo que se sonrojara y el tambien sonrojandose- "Te amo ; aunque me hagas sentir muy celoso , pero eso es porque te amo"-dijo el mientras le miraba cariñosamente

-"L..Len...Prometo no ponerte celoso nunca mas"-dijo la aguamarina mientras le abrazaba fuertemente el rubio y ella correspondia

-"Mmm..."-dijo el rubio mientras se terminaba el abrazo de los dos -"Creo que habria una buena forma de recompensarme..."-dijo el mientras le miraba pervertidamente y Miku noto la indirecta de este

-"Estoy cansada...Hagamoslo mañana"-exigio la aguamarina mientras le veia acusadoramente al rubio

-"Oh no no no ; lo vamos hacer hoy , y lo vamos a hacer ahora"-dijo el rubio mientras la miraba con su tipica cara pervertida y comenzaba a besarla combinando sus lenguas ...Y ya el resto es historia...

-Y esa fue una de las muchas noches de pasion de Len y Miku , quienes nunca dejaron de amarse como la primera vez que se vieron , y ardiendo su corazon en pasion. Aunque podrian haber tenido malentendido algunas veces, siempre lograban resolverlos juntos , ya que el amor no es para uno si no para dos. Y de vez en cuando la aguamarina tenia que recompensar a su rubio pervertido por hacerlo sentir celoso por razones equivocadas. Pero en fin , al final ellos lograron descubrir el amor que mantenian ocultos dentro de ellos , y conociendo a su alma gemela de una vez por todas , que era lo que mas anhelaban; poder tenerse en sus brazos y no temer decirse que se amaban por una reaccion confusa de parte del otro , aunque mas bien se sonrojaban al oir estas palabras cada uno ; pero bueno , claro que ellos se amaban desde un principio , desde que eran pequeños y sus padres amigos y por eso se conocian , jugando y tarareando canciones que aprendieron de pequeños ; ellos se enamoraron del uno del otro pero dada a su separacion no pudieron ver como su amor florecia escondido dentro de sus corazones. Pero al reencontrarse otra vez el amor volvia a empezar ; y luego tras una serie de eventos pudo decifrarse el amor de estos dos. Por ahora , ellos estan viviendo felizmente en alguna parte del mundo , y claro , Miku viendose obligada a cumplir todos los pucheros de su sexy pero pervetido rubio ; pero en fin , ella lo amaba asi , de la misma manera que Len a ella. Y hay nada mejor que estar con la persona que amas...Y por supuesto recordando que todo eso se les debia a sus clases secretas...Y solo para ellos.

* * *

**yay la termine *O***

**\(*o*)/ Siiiiii**

**Aplausos xD!**

**\(*O*)\ olas! ; /(*O*)/ ahora para el otro lado**

**gracias por ver! \(*O*)/**


End file.
